Kingdom of Shards
by KnightOfShards
Summary: News of Elsa's powers spread across many of the eastern kingdoms fast, reach even as far as the Red West. Elsa and Anna must face against the Church of the Holy Sun, deal with the unrest within Arendelle nobility, all whilst treading carefully around the realms with their preying eyes on the North. Rated: M - Violence Incest Torture Smut Gore Phsycological
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Frozen of any of the characters belonging to Disney.

Kingdom of Shards

Chapter 1 'The Promise'

Elsa turned her head absent minded, her silver hair pooling around her. In the haze of her sleep she opened one eye, seeing a light spilling into the darkening study she groaned. Outside the sky was fading from its sky blue to a vibrant hue of orange. She slowly pulled away the strands of hair plastered to her brow, wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked over the progress of her work.

It had seemed that she had drifted off while she had been administrating appeals, it was no wonder she had fallen asleep she thought.

Over a week had passed now since she thawed Arendelle and the continuation of the post coronation celebrations had come to a gradual end.

It was reassuring that her people welcomed her back warmly as the news spread of Prince Hans' deceit and Anna's unrelenting efforts to save their little kingdom. And so began a strange influx of letters of concern, anxiety and relief being expressed by lords, ambassadors and neighbouring kingdoms alike.

The prolonged festivities were dedicated to the return of summer and the 'Winter Queen', as she had now been titled. This was not only a political tactic in order to regain favour with her subjects but also because it delighted Anna more and more with each passing day.

Despite this there was much work to be done in the way of re-establishing her relationship with the kingdom. But she could breathe easier knowing the palace wasn't going to be mobbed by fearful crazed citizens.

With a tired yawn Elsa held her neck quietly for a moment before tidying her desk of parchment. She placed all stray pieces into the correct places, until her eyes fell onto an old book sat on the edge of her desk.

Her eyes darted to the open door. As a strange chill filled her she let her hand rest on the old leather bindings. The young queen hesitated before picking it up and stuffing it into the desk draw, locking it away with the sharp turn of its key. She clutched the small cold piece of metal tightly as if afraid of it falling from her grasp.

She knew nothing good would come of delving further into that book. She was already cursing herself for even opening it.

A gentle knock at the door snapped Elsa out of her thoughts and Gerda let herself in carrying a silver tray.

Seeing the queen awake she smiled "You were working so hard right through dinner I thought I would bring you a late supper and some hot chocolate."

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa returned her a heartfelt smile grateful for the distraction.

The aging servant laid the tray on the empty table and Elsa set her eyes on the food, a selection of jams and conserves alongside freshly baked scones, probably the last of the day. While taking in the appetizing fragrances for a blissful moment she slipped the key into her sleeve without a slight hesitation.

"I take it Anna has already eaten?" Elsa asked as she began to eat with delicate fingers, while Gerda busied herself lighting candles, bringing more light to the room.

"Oh yes, she and the Kristoff boy are having quite the romantic evening."

"He is still here?" Elsa said surprised looking up from her hot chocolate.

"They were taking a walk around the palace just as I was preparing you supper. To be young and in love again, there is nothing quite as exciting." Gerda sighed.

Elsa hummed in unconvincing agreement as she ate. Wary of the hour she glanced again at the darkening window.

"You should consider finding a young man for yourself, your majesty. If you forgive my saying." Gerda said with thoughts of a palace once again filled with the laughter of children.

Elsa looked away, setting her cup down on the table. Her stomach dropped a little. "It's quite alright."

In truth if Elsa's life had been any different she may have had hopes of marriage, perhaps even children. But she had long since resigned herself from such thoughts. Throughout the years the only thing she really coveted was what she had lost, now she had Anna back she had nothing more to ask for, deserving or not.

"Excuse me Gerda, I should go and find them. If it gets any later Anna will insist he stays the night and then there will be.. unnecessary talk." Elsa said with a small smile. She stood and turned away to walk over to the window and get a better view of the grounds her eyes scanning across the courtyard. "Thank you for your hard work today, I'll see you in the morning before breakfast."

Gerda bowed before picking up the tray and exiting the study.

Elsa waited a moment before following suit. She wandered the corridors of the palace, checking the drawing rooms and then the great hall adjacent to the ball room. Even Anna's bedroom, the room they used to share before Elsa had to remove herself, but it was to no avail. Growing frustrated and running out of ideas the queen decided to try the gardens. She felt for sure that would be where the princess would be.

The gardens were already illuminated by lanterns as she stepped through the arches, the guards stood like statues as she passed by.

It occurred to her then it had been a great number of years since she had even been in the gardens. While the same could be said about many things she felt that surely she would have recognised the garden but it was completely different. The aromas of gladiolus and carnations of pink had replaced those of calla lilies and anemone. While she walked she looked up a mixture of gladioli and bluebells hung like a canopy from white lattices, caging her with a purple veil.

The choice of flowers seemed strange to Elsa but she had to admit the arrangement was lovely, making for quite the romantic setting. She immediately rolled her eyes at herself, annoyed that Gerda had even put the idea of courtship into her head. With Anna nowhere in sight she pressed on before more absurdities came to mind.

When she climbed the last steps of the outer wall she let out a long sigh, looking out across the fjords peacefully lapping against the walls. It was then that she heard the sound of heavy panting from behind her.

"Now that's a lot of steps. Ha! I don't know you do it." A familiar yet rather exasperated voice said.

"Olaf?" Elsa turned to face the snowman. "What are you doing up here?" Her creation was bent low over his midsection panting. He looked up at her with a wide toothy smile.

"Well, you know, I was just in the garden - watering the flowers and then I saw you. And you looked sad, so I tried to call out to you but you were in your own little world. I thought you could use the company." He gave a light hearted chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for Anna. But I couldn't find her so I came up here to think." She turned back and stared out at the glittering lights of the city reflected in fjord's waters. The quay side inns and coffee houses looked warm and inviting. She could faintly hear the light chatter of talk and music from those taverns with patrons still celebrating. She tried to imagine what it must be like to be one of those people enjoying themselves, to live a simpler life, without any of her concerns.

"The view isn't quite the same as the north mountain huh?" Olaf said.

Elsa smiled, she didn't know about that. From the wall Arendelle certainly had its own degree of beauty. "Well at least the company is better." She placed a hand on his head, giving him a warm smile.

"You know you could try the stables, I know Sven is in there - and Kristoff is never sure to be too far away from him. Which would mean Anna could be close too." Olaf said thoughtfully.

"Do you think so?" Elsa asked unsure. To which the snowman nodded vigorously.

"Why is it you need to find her anyway?" He asked.

"I- er its really nothing important. I just-" Elsa wasn't even sure what to say exactly, especially as Olaf's eyes widened in a curious and expectant manner.

Was it so bad to want to have some time with her sister to herself? She had spent all day working and she was tired. It felt like she hadn't seen Anna for weeks, when in reality it was only since lunch the previous day, but even then Kristoff and Olaf had joined them.

"I should go, thank you Olaf!" She said finally turning to the steps as the snowman wished her good luck with a loud excited cry.

As Elsa gradually came towards the stables she felt her pulse quicken. Ignoring this she gulped down with one hand on the main door, she realised her palm was damp with a thin layer of sweat. Opening the door she thought she would find her sister saying her farewells, perhaps feeding Sven and their horses carrots. Instead the stable, save it's inhabitants plus a reindeer, was empty.

Elsa closed her eyes ready to give up on her seemingly futile endeavour, that was until she heard a muffled giggle. One that was undoubtedly female.

With careful footsteps she walked the length of the stables, checking each stall as she went. As she came upon the last enclosure Elsa froze. Her nails dug into the wooden beam beside her and her breath hitched in her throat. She fought to remain in control, forcibly keeping the temperature from plummeting around her.

Well at least she had found Anna.

The princess was pinned to the wall locked in a kiss with Kristoff. He had his hands around her waist leaning down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The fiery headed princess was for once not wearing her hair in her traditional double braided pigtails. Though a little messy, she had swept it to one side and tied it with a bronze coloured ribbon.

Anna moaned a little into Kristoff's mouth. The kiss itself was not obscene; whilst rather chaste it was clearly not lacking passion. The older sister breathed in relief as she saw that Anna was still in her dress, not a lace undone.

While Elsa wanted to tear her eyes from the sight, she couldn't bring herself to avert her gaze. Instead Elsa's eyes trailed downward past Anna's flushed neckline. Elsa felt an awful pit swell in her stomach that she put down to intruding on her sister's privacy.

The queen made a subtle cough. Removing her grip from the column that had supported her during her initial reaction. Folding her arms she could not help but grin as Anna's eyes flew open.

The queen thought she would break off the kiss immediately, but as Anna met her gaze she could see her sister's blue eyes unfocus and mist over.  
Elsa blinked in surprise.

Instead Anna deepened the kiss forcing eye contact that made Elsa uncomfortable. It was a look full of what she could only describe as lust. Something Elsa could not ever had imagined seeing in her innocent sister's eyes. The princess closed her lids once more her expression turned to one of confusion before she opened them again.

Elsa's smile reappeared not as wide and more forced as Anna, in her realisation, finally noticed Elsa was stood right before her. She quickly pulled away from her companion who had been completely oblivious to the exchange.

When he turned and saw the queen standing in front them his lips pursed, he jumped with his back to the wall and turned a shade of red.

"Your majesty. I er we weren't. I- we were just saying goodbye - I" He stammered coughing and gesturing to the door.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow while Anna was all of a sudden finding her shoes to be rather fascinating.

Seeing no easy escape he turned to Anna "I guess I'll be um seeing you." He hesitated before placing a kiss on Anna's cheek who smiled in return.

Keeping his distance Kristoff maneuvered himself around Elsa. The queen smiled crookedly, bemused by the interaction. Anna looked up tucking a stray curl of hair behind her ear.

"Good evening?" Elsa said still smiling gently.

"You're not mad at that?" Anna looked up hopefully.

Elsa gave her a quizzical look. "Of course not."

"It's just I thought you wouldn't approve of us, of me, doing that, you know - with him, so soon after, well." Anna managed to say, albeit so fast Elsa nearly didn't catch her words.

"If you like him I trust you to be.. sensible." The queen replied reassuringly.

Although strong willed and hot headed, Elsa was certain Anna knew at least not give herself completely until she was sure she was ready.

It was only now that she had Anna in full view she could appreciate how mature and insatiably beautiful her sister looked that night. Her dress was a sunflower yellow with maple rosemail patterns, short sleeves for the summer night and a black velvet corset. Elsa had to take a moment to compose herself. "Besides I gave you my blessing, what kind of sister would I be if I went back on that?" She took a step closer, trying not to hesitate she began to pick the pieces of straw from her hair.

Anna took a deep breath and chewed on her lip. "He's leaving." The princess blurted out.

"I think you mean he's already left?" Elsa stared.

"No as in, it's kind of.. over." Anna was wringing her hands, a nervous trait both of the sisters shared.

Elsa had to do a double take looking at Anna with confusion.  
"But you were just-?"

"It's like he said, we were just saying our.. goodbyes." Anna gave a half smile, showing no sign of any real hurt.

Anna took Elsa's arm with her own and let her sister lead her out the stable. "I don't understand I thought you liked- no loved him?" The queen asked trying to focus on the warmth intertwining with her hand. Although she was getting better with each day, Elsa had to remind herself not to flinch or pull away from Anna's touch.

"I do, I think. Don't get me wrong, but - we mutually decided it would be better for us to wait before entering in a serious relationship. His work means he has to travel a lot but he'll be back to visit. And besides, I have Princess things to do here, with you."

"I see, and you're okay with that?" Elsa's concern lessened.

"Hey I was the one who told him I wasn't really ready, you don't need to worry about me. And Kristoff is a great guy, we said when we're older if we both still feel the same we'll pick up where we left off.." Anna smiled and looked up at the sheltering night sky above them. Elsa held her ever optimistic sister closer.

Elsa could not help but wonder if there was something else behind her motives in postponing the relationship that she had appeared to be smitten with. Perhaps something to do with the way her trust in Hans had been violated but it did not seem that the princess was doubting either herself or Kristoff.

Elsa decided to think nothing of it, as long as Anna was happy.

"That's very grown up of you Anna." The Queen smiled "I'm.. proud." Anna swelled with relief and rested her head on Elsa's shoulder as they entered the palace.

"So, your hair." Elsa said changing the subject.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked, apprehensive.

"It looks beautiful, and the ribbon, such a lovely touch." Elsa couldn't help but run her hand through the red hair as if it was satin.

Anna had done it all herself, taking great care, wanting to look memorable for that night. She didn't know if it was too daring but having such high praise from her sister lifted her spirits immensely. Anna reminded herself that for special occasions she would have to recreate the look especially for Elsa.

"Are you tired? because I don't know about you but I could kill for some apple pie." Anna said pulling on Elsa's arm in the direction of the kitchen.

"You are impossible." Elsa gave a light laugh letting Anna her lead her away.

Anna of course had double helpings, rushing to shovel the sweet pastry dish into her mouth. All the while watching and talking with her sister. Elsa on the other hand only had a small slice having just eaten, Anna observed the way she chewed a rather large mouthful and just like the way she laughed, with one hand covering her mouth.

"I think we should definitely be hiring a nightchef." Anna groaned in pleasure with a nearly full stomach. "That way we could have freshly baked pie and cake at all times. Oh think of all the midnight feasts!" She leaned back in her chair stretching out in a very cat like manner. "What do you think Elsa?" She looked up to the platinum blonde who had taken their dishes to the wash sink.

"Is that alongside the permanent brass band and us getting rid of the guard's hats?" Elsa asked sitting back down at the kitchen's rustic table.

"Of course, I mean those hats have got to go!" Anna's enthusiasm elicited a clear bell like laughter from the Queen.

"Well I'm sure some changes can be made. But a brass band?" Elsa asked incredulous and amused.

"You know on second thoughts, no brass band. We can do better than that." Anna said thoughtfully before laughing and shaking her head.

"You still haven't told me what it's for yet, what could we possibly need musicians for at all times?" Elsa noted in mock annoyance.

Anna looked at her with one eye open and bit her lip. "Do you reeaally want to know?" Elsa rolled her eyes as Anna elongated her vowels "Because it was going to be a surprise. " She said in an airy manner.

"Then you should know that I don't like surprises." Elsa replied with a voice just as nonchalant.

"Hmmm, then I suppose I could be persuaded to move said suprise's schedule forward, if that is what my queen demands. So.. how about right now?"

"Right now?" Elsa looked around trying to think of something else to say but Anna had already grabbed her hand positively beside herself.

"Right now. Come on."

Elsa held on tightly to Anna's hand once more unable to stop her self from laughing.

"Where are you taking me?" Elsa asked as the stormed their way up the second floor leaving the last of the palace guards at the staircase.

"You'll see, just be patient sis." They slid into the drawing room adjacent to the study. Candles were still lit and the fireplace roared with life. The doorway to the study was on one side, on the other a book case in the corner and a table beside the wall with pictures adorning the wall.  
"Can you wait here for one minute? Oh and move the furniture so we have some space in the middle." Before Elsa could even say another word Anna had shot out the room.

Anna returned heaving a heavy looking wooden box. Elsa peered on curious as to what it was and why Anna was grinning to herself because of it. She noticed how it had rather ornate carvings, a hinge and a handle of some sort. Anna breathed in relief as she placed the oddity on to the table Elsa had moved to the corner.

"Now close your eyes. Just for a minute, it'll be worth it I promise." Anna commanded, Elsa obeyed shaking her head in her amusement. As she did she other than silence and her sisters short breaths the queen could hear a soft metallic grinding. The grinding stopped soon after.

"Okay now open them."

As she did she saw Anna in front of her standing very close, she was chewing the bottom of her lip and looking down. After a deep breathe she took Elsa's hand and placed it on her side. Elsa looked around confused and saw the box was now open. Inside was a brass disk, with many holes in it and a pin slowly moving.

"Hey, eyes on me." Anna said, but she herself was struggling to maintain eye contact. She held one of Elsa's hands and placed her other hand on her side, just above the small of her back. She swallowed down hard. Elsa was sure she could feel her heartbeat through the fabric of her dress, it was fast like the wings of a hummingbird. Then softly, so softly she nearly missed she began to hear a rhythmic chime come from the box.

"What is this Anna?" As she asked a velveteen melody escaped the music. Anna just smiled, taking a step back and to the side in time with the music.

"It's called a harmonium. It was a birthday present."

"It's beautiful, really, but what I meant was _what is this?_ " Elsa said following Anna's movements as best she could.

"Well you said at your coronation you didn't dance. So I thought I'd have to teach you."

Elsa was caught off guard. Completely and hopelessly she could only look at her sister in wonder.

"You need to step to the side here..and spin. Perfect!"

She coiled herself in Anna's arms trustingly while the harmonium played honeyed notes and corresponding with the way Anna lead her and like a spring she swung out arm out stretched before returning.

"I mean, it is kind of necessary if we're going to attend anymore parties and balls. Cause I'm the princess and I think it would be best if we had a few a year, at the least."

"At the least?" Elsa choked.

"Mmhm." Anna nodded "Although it looks like you don't actually need any lessons." Anna noted impressed. Elsa stepped on her foot in alarm, half smiling in retaliation to that comment. Anna's eyes narrowed as she laughed receiving her sister's message loud and clear.

Anna then in her daring tried something she hadn't done before, mostly because in her own lessons she never led. Taking Elsa's weight at the small of her back she gently lowered her, Elsa was a natural knowing exactly how to arch herself elegantly in her hand. Anna couldn't help but breathe in her scent, it was fresh like morning dew and frost. Anna's eyes widened as she realised it was too late to pull Elsa up. As she looked down she saw she had stepped on the mantle of Elsa's ice gown. She was slipping, she tried to move her foot.

Anna lost her balance and her grip in a short moment of trying to show off. Elsa unable to do anything fell under the weight of her sister. With one arm she held Anna close trying to cushion her from the fall but her arm flailed out and in her moment of panic she accidentally sent a force of ice into the direction of bookcase.

"Ow. Sorry- Are you alright?" Anna said, the auburn haired princess noticed she lifted herself off and fell to one side, a heavy breath escaping her.

"I'm fine." Elsa opened one eye and turned to look at Anne. "We probably should have seen that coming." She teased. Anna gave her a shove and a short laugh. The short laughter grew, and Elsa could not help but join in a chuckle escaping her growing more uncontrollable. They lay there in hysterics as the music played out until they had tears rolling down their faces and their insides hurt. As the last note played all that could be heard was breathless gasps for air the two women young women were making.

"Ohhh." Was about all Elsa could manage to say at that point.

"I know."

"I haven't laughed like that since, well forever." Elsa had to rub her eyes and rested her hand on her forehead which was now burning up a little.

"Me either, it felt good." Anna replied still wanting for air.

Elsa could not help but stare at her sister.

"What is it?" Anna asked as she caught the look Elsa was giving her. "Do i have something in my teeth again? you could have told me before we hit the floor you know"

"No, your teeth are perfect, i was just thinking, your eyes look bluer than before." Elsa observed. Anna stared for a moment before shrugging. She jumped up to her feet and held out a hand for her sister. Elsa took it shaking her head and smiling. Seeing her crown was on the floor she picked it up and carefully placed it in her hair, her hand running down her platinum braid. As she did so so she could feel Anna pulling on her icy blue sleeve.

"Elsa." She said pointing. "Did we always have a large secret doorway or is that new?"

The queen nearly choked as she turned to look at what her sister was talking about, but there between the bookcase the painting was a large rectangular foreboding gap. The missing section of the wall had swung inwards exactly like a doorway.

Elsa took a step closer as Anna held onto the back of her mantle, stepping carefully into the darkness. The queen ran her hand on the side of what had been the wall, feeling the place she had struck with ice. She guessed the force of the blast had opened up the doorway. She had no knowledge of any passages within the palace, she would have to check the blueprints wherever they were. With the wave of her hand the ice vanished into the darkness, but the doorway remained open.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Anna said, slipping her hand into Elsa's but not moving forward. "We can't just find secret passages and not follow to where they lead."

"I suppose you are right, just - stay behind me okay?"

Anna nodded staring confidently into the darkness. As they walked they felt steps beneath them descending. Anna ran her fingers along the wall feeling the cobwebs. The walls were of old bare stone, Elsa must have guessed it had led them between the walls of the palace somewhere, and judging by the amount of time the spent going down well past the ground floor and the cellars.

Elsa paused as the ground leveled no longer descending, in hindsight she had wished she brought a torch or a candle to light their way. Instead she felt around the walls until there was a change from the stone to what felt like iron. She realised it was a door and a handle.

"Anna, here - push." She whispered. Between the two of them they made their way through what appeared to be a large doorway, so large it was more akin to a gate than a door.

While they were undoubtedly underground where they found themselves strangely seemed to have its own source of natural light. Yet what lay before them froze the two in pure awe and admiration. A floor of pure crystal with white marble statues of the ancient deities of carved into the pillars above them, gilded with seems of silver and gold, like ivy growing upon an ancient oak. Lastly they noticed sitting majestically at the farthest end of the titanic hall were two thrones.

"Is this what I think it is?" Elsa struggled to find the words her breath even stuck in her throat with little hope of escape.

Elsa noted embedded on the white stone floor was silver and gold six pointed star. That image of the star looked to familiar to Elsa, she was sure she had seen it somewhere before.

"Incredible, grand doesn't even cover it, I don't even think- I mean- it's just so - so beautiful." Anna finished.

"Do you think this has always been here?" Elsa wondered out loud but Anna was too mesmerised by the scenes painted on the ceiling to even answer. Anna was even more clueless and she thought in her most boring waking hours she had explored every inch of the palace.

Neither of the two young women could not stop spinning, it was like a dream, their eyes were to busy trying to devour every inch, every corner.

Anna grabbed Elsa's sleeve "Over here look."

"What is it?"

Pulling Elsa into the alcove she spotted were two plinths, with no statues on either. They stood silent for a moment.

"Do you think this is could be where Momma and Papa are supposed to go?" She asked. "If you look, there are others, they look like they are all kings and queens."

"It's possible, I guess they never got around to.. It's not like they could have expected" Elsa trailed off.

A sudden realisation crashed into her chest, winding her of all breath as she released a sudden gasp that chilled the air.

Elsa crumpled to the floor her head in her hands. Gentle snowflakes began to fall around her.

"Elsa! What's wrong?" Anne crouched to face her and held her hand, looking into her eyes. In the whirling blue tears began to fall. Elsa looked away.

"I'm sorry. I just- I should have forsaken father's orders as soon as they were gone." Elsa buried her head into Anna's neck. "I was so angry, but i thought i had to carry on and I left you all alone. All that time! I just continued the way he told me I should - without me even visiting their graves." _I am a monster_ she thought "You need to know everyday I wanted to-" She whispered resting her head on Anna's shoulder.

"I know Elsa." Anna murmed stroking her sister's platinum hair.

"And now I miss them and I feel like I've lost the right."

"Shh shh, I'll take you tomorrow. And we can tell them how wrong they were together, okay?." Embracing her sister so tightly that she wasn't even sure she could ever bare to separate herself. Elsa concentrated on the warmth in Anna's chest as to not lose herself to her emotions. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's cheek and lifted her face back up to hers.

"They were wrong." Elsa repeated confidently but the memory of Anna as a statue of ice still raw in her mind. the flurry began to subside.

"They loved us Elsa, but what they did, keeping us apart for so long, changing my memories of you - it was all wrong. They thought they were protecting us but they just did more damage, it's okay to be angry them a little for that. But they still loved us."

Anna stood Elsa back up, both of them lightly dusted in white.

"So" Anna said smiling "why don't we leave something here for them. I think they earned that much."

Elsa nodded in agreement wiping her eyes. After a minute of gathering herself she took Anna's hand and faced the plinths and with a graceful mesmerising motion of her free hand she formed two pillars of ice, slowly forming into statues. They grew upwards in fissuring patterns as the white magic danced. Stood holding each other looking proud, crystalline ice formed artfully into the embodiment of their parents, their pearlescent faces smiling.

Anna could do nothing but stare at their parents magnificent likenesses standing before them, no breath and fumbling words escaped her.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Elsa said looking at Anna who wiped away the tears from the elder woman's cheeks.

Anna did not want to say anything of it, as she did not know how to explain it herself. But if she had to put up what was on her mind into words it would have been that through Elsa's touch she felt the magic, not in the air like she normally could, with cold and feeling of static but in her very being, warm and coursing, like a rush.

It was a daze the journey back up, but it did not seem to take as long as the descent. They closed the doorway carefully, moved back the furniture and the seal turned invisible as the wall appeared whole once again, meaning only they would ever know.

The two wandered off never letting go of the other. The older sister was barely aware of Anna crawling into her bed, her eyes glued to Elsa's form beneath the ice gown she wore as she closed the door and filled the room with darkness. Elsa smiled to herself as she pulled Anna close to her and let herself drown in the presence of the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Frozen or any other characters belonging to Disney.

Kingdom of Shards

Chapter 2 – Silverware

Far from Arendelle that night, a youthful man was caught in an unrelenting rain. Seeking shelter on his journey west he entered a wayside tavern. The tavern, The Misty Hearth, was a large and comfortable place, sitting on a cross roads between two large towns, to the North West were the Ashfenn Mountains and to the south laid the old silver wood and the Jade Coast after that. It was a good spot for hunters, merchants, travelers and shady vagabonds to take refuge from the surrounding wild lands. Most knew the owner Ogden to be a generous man; he tolerated little violence in his tavern which made it something of a haven for those looking for a quiet stay.

Managing to clear the hallway with silent steps the young man reached the bar counter. He stood, bent low under the pack heavy upon his shoulders, using an old gnarled walking stick to hold his weight. He welcomed the change of the storm outside to the open stead and welcoming heat. It had been a long time but the comforts of soft leather chairs, hot food and the best ale and mead in that part of the east were not lost on him.

He was a peculiar sight to any who laid eyes on him, wolf skins sewn to his dirty old red cloak. It appeared to be torn in places. Most oddly though strapped to his pack was a long sword and an axe that seemed to match as a pair. Not many people walked so armed in those parts, it was common enough to see a huntsman with an axe or bow and swords were as common mice. But on the young man such a well-crafted pair was strange to say the least.

"What can I do for you young sir?" the inn keeper asked politely, he was a tall and lean man, though slightly barrel chested and rather imposing in size, beard braided and smiling broadly, he ignored the stature and worn state of his client.

"Just a room to keep me out of this rain for the night." He said unstrapping his pack. "and some hot soup and bread if you have any."

"Aye we do, just put your things down by the counter and Hildy will take them up to your room." checking the roster he said "It will be on the third floor, the sixth one on the right."

"Thank you" dipping into his pockets and putting five gold pieces on the table, "I have my horse in the stable, he'll need tending too, make sure he is well fed." he said before the inn keeper could protest at the excess payment.

"Take a seat and we'll have your food brought over to you." The inn keeper gestured to the hall where tables were full of patron engaged in merry conversations and low talks around various fire pits. But the young man did not turn to look around.

"Could you?" The young man smiled weakly unclasping his red and wolf skin cloak. Showing his eyes to be wrapped by bandages. Revealing his lack of sight he gestured for the innkeeper to take his cloak.

"Of course. Will you find your way alright?" The young man simply nodded.

A few people took more notice of him now. His hair was as black as night and braided on the sides and drawn back on top a queer fashion the likes of no one had ever seen before. Like his cloak, his clothes were less conventional but more practical, furs and scraps of leathers stitched together unevenly making it obvious he had his put together his garb himself, only increasing the look of wildness about him. Ogden did his best to pay no mind.

Relying on his walking stick in one hand and holding onto his axe and sword he walked the length of the room until he stumbled and found a table to himself in the corner with a fire place. Rummaging around his pockets and with deft hands he pulled out a pipe and began pack leaves into the bowl. Lighting a match off the fire he began to puff away quietly while waiting for his meal.

Midway through finishing his soup, a substance of chicken and a thick peppery broth, two men placed themselves on his table across from him. The boy did not like the smell of the two men, and made no attempt to hide the sneer upon his face.

The first man ignored the unwelcoming sight. "That's a handsome pair of arms you have there, lad." The young man ignored him and the false smile in his voice and tore away at his bread. "They look very fine. I don't suppose you would be willing to part?"

"Not for sale." He replied bluntly. Deliberately trying to be rude, he disliked strangers at the best of times, disliked them even more if they took an unnatural interest in him.

"You don't mind me asking how a blind boy like you come by such a set then?" He looked at the arsenal under the table, noting the silver inlays on both blades and nodded to the second man.

"Belonged to my farther, and his farther before him." The boy growled with sarcasm. "You ask too many questions. Go."

"Now, now lad, just seems a shame for them not see any use, looks like they'd fetch a good price what do you think?"

"Worth more than your life I'd say" The second man heard the dangerous tone in the boys voice and gripped his sword under the table.

"See that's an awful shame that is, see here my friend here thinks you stole those weapons" The second man had still yet to say a word; he merely glared at the boy, unmoved by his rudeness. His temper was very close to smashing his horn of ale across the blind boy's head for his insolence. There was an air of entitlement about the man that seemed roll of him like a stench in the boys opinion.

"Your friend is a shit for brains then."

"We are king's men. Watch yourself boy."

"Fuck the king!" He hissed back. He could tell if they were lying. But there was neither clink of chainmail to be heard nor the taste of cold steel on the air around them, only of shit stained leather, pigs and whores, and the faintest traces of blood, he felt pity for those who had taken their coin.

"Do you know what King's price is for thievery and blasphemy in these parts boy?" the second man spat, raising his voice in anger.

There was a slight ringing that the men both missed as the accusation hung in the air.

 _Crack_

"You tell me, a finger or a hand?" the youth growled. "Try something again, I might get lucky."

The second man was shocked to see there was a blade between the spaces of his fingers stuck in the table narrowly missing the palm of his hand; the boy could have easily taken off any one of his digits.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" The large innkeeper stood over the two men his warning lingering in the air.

The two men grasped their swords backed away slowly from Ogden, muttering under their breath and silently cursing the boy who proved not to be such an easy mark as they had hoped.

The Inn keeper poured the young man a horn of ale. "House rules master Faolan. You have my apologies" He whispered inaudibly. The boy reached out across the table with a funny feeling Ogden had just given him a sly wink.

"It's quite alright." He finished in thought. Finding the horn that had been placed down in front of him he raised it to Ogden toasting him before draining the cup in one.

 _Old friend_

Anna awoke very sure that she was not in her own room before hitting her face with the palm of her hand.

 _Last night, right._

Reliving the memory of the time she spent with Elsa the night before, unsure if the last part was a dream or a reality. The image of Elsa honouring their parents with a crystal testament seemed so surreal. She spent moment beginning to wonder where Elsa had gone to before the fact crept upon her that this was an opportune moment to let her curiosity get the better of her.

She sat up and looked around fascinated by the room she had never been allowed enter. She had fantasised about this room to the point where it was unnatural how excited she felt to finally be inside. This was Elsa's room, meaning all of her secrets lay in here in one way or another, her likes her dislikes and possibly everything in-between.

With excitement boiling up inside her she rushed to scramble out of the bed sheets, a mistake considering she slipped and fell out of the bed. Unfazed she bounced back up ready to take a good look around and soak in everything that was the mystery of her sister.

Elsa had similar walls to her's only these were pale purple, the identical triangular window that was the same in her own room. There was little in the way furniture other than the ornate wardrobe, a large bed with its canopy consisting of dark hues of purple. Most noticeably was the book case that took up one end of the whole bedroom, with all its rows upon rows of books they still could not be all held in one place and needed to overflow onto the floor and be stacked up in several piles as high. She quickly scanned the titles, the topics ranged from faerytales to histories, biographies of monarchs, plays, novels and even large old books on laws and etiquette's of various kingdoms. She could just imagine Elsa pouring over them with unyielding focus until she had learned everything that she could.

 _You must have half the library in here_ Anna wondered how they hadn't all fallen over and flooded the room.

Even as she began to understand the gravity of Elsa's solitude by the state of her room Anna spotted in the corner a modest table with several candles with neatly organised quills, paint brushes and charcoals of many sizes and colours resting upon it. Anna Slowly moved towards the desk wondering how Elsa would spend her time locked in here day in and day out.

She was about to move the sheets of paper and see what Elsa had been working on before the door opened revealing Elsa stood in all her elegance, leaving her breathless. A flush appeared upon her breast, giving away her nerves.

Anna still could not get over how much being a queen suited Elsa. She was not wearing one of the ice gowns she had taken to wearing but instead a dress of dark blue satin with white silk sleeves embroidered with golden crocuses. Sat neatly in her single braid was her crown of gold encrusted with a single large pale blue diamond.

"Anna you are awake." Her sister said surprised.

"Where were you I missed you." Anna replied going slightly pink at her own admission.

 _Fuck. Did I really just say that? Nevermind just try not to say anything stupid._

She sat back down on the bed trying not to make it less obvious that she had been snooping.

"And you missed half the morning; some of us don't feel the need to sleep in so late." Elsa teased rather amused as Anna folded her arms with an annoyed grunt. "I hope you don't mind, I was just getting the cooks to prepare us breakfast; I thought we could maybe eat in the gardens."

"That sounds wonderful! Will you help me get ready? I mean, if you have the time." Anna inquired shyly.

 _Anna what did I just say about sounding stupid, she's going to think you are an overexcited puppy. Which we should really think about getting. Maybe she wouldn't notice you making a fool out of yourself so much. Right yes good idea. Get a puppy._

"Of course I do. Today's agendas aren't until after lunch" Anna could keep her eyes off Elsa's face looking at every detail it was as if she could sense something bright beneath her surface. Something about her had changed. She berated herself _now you are being silly._ "I'll go find you something to wear and brush your hair, can't have you walking around looking like an untamed lion." Anna went red again realising her hair was probably wild and out of control like it normally was. _Right play it cool._

"Thanks sis." _So not cool._ Anna quickly glanced in the mirror thankful today was not one of her worse hair days or else her embarrassment would have sky rocketed. However with Elsa leaving the bedroom that gave Anna the chance to quickly go back over to the desk she was curious about a few moments before.

Quickly scanning the sheets of parchment and several scrolls Anna saw they were sketches and paintings, mostly of buildings and architecture she hadn't seen before but then she found other designs. But that was not what surprised Anna. It was the dresses and gowns, some of them in full colour, all of them beautiful, she recognised them. She owned some of them. _Did Elsa design these? All of these? Have I been wearing some her dresses without even knowing!?_ Her eyes fell upon the latest. The coronation dress he had worn, which was now probably still sitting in Oaken's trading post.

Before her sister could return, Anna placed herself in front of the mirror on the dressing table. The little sheets of parchment clipped to the mirror caught her eye, more drawings. But quickly opening the draw led Anna to something of greater surprise.

Elsa's own poetry. Poetry written with grace; the writing was nothing like the spidery scrawl of her own when she used quill and ink. It was refined and solemn, finding her words to contain such cold melancholy as if she were lost. It was mostly about nature, the changing of seasons and silent creatures that inhabited the night. As quickly as she had found it she shut the draw, knowing better to dive into her sister's privacy any further.

Instead she turned to look at herself in the mirror. Running her fingers through her red hair she felt the place where her white streak had been. It felt foreign to her still that it was not there anymore, she had grown up with it. It felt like it had been a part of her.

When she found out the truth behind it she saw it was more like it was a piece of Elsa that she had grown up with. And now it was gone. She would never dare to ask Elsa to see if she could put it back, not knowing how she might react, but she would surely be reminded of what should have forgotten about a long time ago.

Elsa came in once more looking rather nervous. She was holding a gown not too dissimilar too her own, but just as opulent. The dress skirt was a green and black floral, but the bodice was singularly black with green and gold sleeves.

"Oh ,wow." Anna breathed, it was about all she could manage.

"You like it?" Elsa said relieved a little a small smile creeping on to her face.

"Elsa, it's beautiful, is it one of yours? Not _is it one of yours._ But did you? Err I mean, I looked. I'm sorry." she squeaked and pointed to Elsa's drawing desk not really able to lie to her sister.

Elsa froze ever so slightly as her eye darted to the desk and back to Anna. "Yes - I - thank you. I'm glad you like it." She said, her gentle voice washing away Anna's panic with ease.

"Like it? I love it Elsa."

"Now let's get you out of that night dress." Anna grinned to herself and then stopped suddenly, not missing Elsa's smirk and raised eyebrow.

Elsa dragged her over to the large mirror in the corner and drew the partition door leaving the dress hung up for Anna to change into in private.

She looked in the mirror imagining Elsa, cool breath on her neck as she drew in close behind her, _stop._ Her chest heaved as she barely traced the thought of it again.

Shaking her head and keeping her eyes down Anna carefully slipped into the dress, after managing to not fall over she began to fasten her corset.

"I'm done, sort of- could you - lace me up?"

Elsa came round unsure at first but seeing Anna struggling she stepped behind her and concentrated on the small of her back, and set her hands to work, careful not to pull too tight. There was a comfortable silence between them. Anna began to recognise herself a little in the mirror now. Her wild messy hair felt a little too uncivilised, even for her standards.

"So, have you read all of those books?" Anna asked doing her best not to stutter as she felt Elsa move up her back with skillful hands.

"They are just the ones that I liked." Elsa shrugged. Anna's jaw dropped a considerable amount, Elsa grinned mischievously when she saw the sight of her in the mirror. Elsa moved Anna hair sweeping it over one solder, exposing the flesh of Anna's neck.

"So tell me your favourites." _Breathe Anna breathe. Not like a panting hyena! Like a person. There. Nice and easy._

"Well, Homer's Odyssey, Tales of Old Aeorilis, The Fox and the Raven, Histories of the Red West… and this one." She said as she drifted over to her book shelf close to the bed and hovered over one particular book, slowly pulling it out of its designated place. Sitting down on the bed she passed the book to Anna. Joining her Anna held the book in her lap as Elsa sat next to her and began combing through her hair.

"Why 'The Shield Maiden?" Anna asked curiously, opening the book and gazing at its pages providing an excellent distraction from Elsa's fingers once more running through her hair. Anna read while hoping she wouldn't notice the hairs standing on the back of her neck.

"It is an epic tale. A girl who had the dearest person in her heart taken away. Not willing to give up, she fights back against the forces against her. She and her loyal companions never would back down from a fight or run away."

"She became a knight of the goddess of death, rebelled against the god of light and saved the world from chaos." Anna remembered "you used to read this to me." Elsa blushed slightly.

"I'm suprsied you remember, you only really wanted to look at the pictures." Finishing Anna's hair she got up from the bed just as a knock came at the door. Anna looked up into the mirror and did not recognise herself at all. Her hair had fallen in long curls around her shoulders and as she turned she saw a green ribbon bow tied back some of her hair.

"Your majesties, breakfast is ready to be served."

"Thank you Kai. We'll be right down. " Elsa called back.

"Very good your grace."

"Finally, feel like could eat the whole pantry." She said making Elsa laugh as they left to continue their conversation about the stories Elsa would read to Anna on sunny afternoons.

The rest of the morning flew by with little incident and Anna managed to get through breakfast with less awkwardness by dividing her attention equally between the foods laid out on the table. Eating in the gardens was a nice change; servants had set up a table with white linen and silver wear, displaying continental foods of all kinds while the two sisters laughed and talked with more ease. Anna recounting her misadventures throughout the years and Elsa listening intently. Before long though Elsa had a short meeting and was required to attend to a few matters. Anna decided to take a walk around the grounds, maybe even take a walk into town. The people had become very fond of Anna who would now take to the streets when she could, greeting as many people as cheerfully as possible. Elsa had insisted that she never go out alone though, something she recognised as a necessary safety precaution, for the kingdom was not complete without enemies.

Anna went over to the guard's barracks and with a false haughty expression asked for the master at arms "Is my favourite body guard around? I would like to take a walk through town."

"PRINCESS ANNA!" A man in a large green coat came over and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, his bushy mustache tickling her cheek.

"Absjorn – hurts." He released her letting her breath once more. "I wish I was strong enough to do that." Anna laughed happy to see bear like palace guard.

"Well get to the practice yard and you might. The boys haven't seen their princess drill with them in some time." Sometime was a little of an over exaggeration, it had been years since Absjorn took her into the yard for the master at arms to teach her how to handle a sword. Anna although somewhat proficient, after many bruises felt she was a little too much of a danger and forgot about the practice all together.

She thought back to the book that Elsa had brought out this morning, imagining herself clad in steel with a shield in one hand, sword in another. "I might take you up on the offer." she liked the idea, perhaps she may even learn how not to trip over her own feet so much, her thoughts quickly turned to her sister who did not have this problem, she walked with grace Anna could not help but feel a slight twinge of envy.

"That's my princess!"

"But not today, today I feel like going into town. If you would like to accompany me"

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure you grace. Do you have any idea where you wish to go?"

"Perhaps the cafes and the hightown market, I am thinking of getting my sister a gift. Oh! I heard there is a new stall that sells the most amazing foods, not just cakes or a hundred different chocolates and truffles but marzipan too!"

"As it pleases your grace." Absjorn chuckled.

As Anna went out to enjoy the rest of the morning sun, Elsa retreated to her study. A small group of men sat at the long table in front of her, this was only a small part of the council of lords. Bringing her news from across the neighbouring kingdoms. There was their Lord Chancellor Miken, Admiral Redgar was the master of Port, Lord Harris was the chair of the guild board, and of course Kai the steward to the crown.

"Your Majesty" they all said and bowed slightly as she entered.

"Friends please take a seat." She said pleasantly all of them doing so. "Now first things first, where are we with the amendments to the treaty with the Summer Isles?" she called this meeting because with Anna in attendance for the council that afternoon she wanted no mention of the Summer Isles.

"King Anders found them agreeable, we can now move forward with the southern trading companies with no problems, you will also be happy to hear that in a gesture of good will he will continue to pledge his allegiance to Arendelle just as he had your Father. My reports say that Prince Hans has effectively been exiled to the republic of Novassar, stripped of his claim to the throne and arranged to be married to the daughter of a lesser Earl. The poor girl.." Miken began.

"It seems they did not take to his acts treason and such an embarrassment of their own blood so kindly." Lords Harris said wryly. Elsa narrowed her eyes a little and Lord Harris sat up straighter.

"Which is still too good for him, still I wasn't expected such a forceful action. I appreciate his steps for diplomacy." Happy that this should be the last conversation about fixing the relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, in truth her communications with the king had given her the impression he was a rather humble king who ruled fairly and quietly she was sad their first acts were not made on the best of footing.

"We also have the royal delegations of Corona, your kin, who are ready to be received. You were briefly introduced during the Coronation." Lord Harris noted. Elsa nodded remembering the couple, a short but beautiful princess and her smitten prince. She was lively girl who reminded her a little of Anna with her quirks.

"Yes right, please extend our cousins a formal open invitation to stay at the palace, ask them to arrive when they are ready Kai, tell the staff to have a banquet for four ready for tonight we will be having guests staying with us. Have someone help them with their possessions"

 _Family from father's side, Anna will enjoy the company._

It felt strange for her to consider anyone who wasn't Anna family but she welcomed the opportunity. "If that is all for the time being, I will see you again this afternoon for the council meeting." Elsa said adjourning the small meeting not looking to see them leave she picked up her quill and set to work through the late morning and right through lunch.

She barely noticed the time pass by, lost in the scratching of her quill. It was dull work, revising laws and drawing letters to dignitaries and nobles assuring them that recent events change little in the way things are done. She found ways to placate them into continuing with daily business with the kingdom in peace easily. Thanks to her years of study and lessons from her father that had prepared her to handle the duties of being queen.

A knock came from the door and as Elsa had hoped Anna was stood there, a charming smile gracing her lips. "Kai said the council meeting would be starting soon, I thought I could come early and surprise you."

"I am surprised. How was your day?"

"I picked up a few things" Anna replied slightly coy. "I may just show you later, its just the latest import of chocolate, it can wait. I hope you weren't bored to death. Not that what you do must be boring, it just can't be great being cooped up in here all the time."

"Well my knight has saved me, so your queen is extremely happy to not have died of boredom you will be pleased to know." Elsa hugged her making Anna blush.

Going into the council room Anna took her seat next to Elsa's at the head of the table as the attendance of lords slowly trickled in.

Anna was captivated by Elsa the entire time as discussions took place and disagreements were settled. She held herself with composition and grace, never needing to raise her voice over arguing lords; if she spoke they would stop and listen to her carefully.

"My queen we have several more betrothal offers, I am afraid we cannot continue to ignore proposals. Without a king or an heir Arendelle may appear weak resulting in-"

"No." Elsa cut in. "Considering recent and unfortunate events. We shall not be receiving anymore advances for marriage for myself or Princess Anna. Make it the official position of Arendelle that we shall not be considering or receiving any suitors. In the future I will look for my own husband, but only when I am ready and I am not about to sell my sister off to some far away prince, her place is in Arendelle with me." Some mouths opened about to protest. "My word is final on the matter until I change my mind and for now Anna will be my rightful heir should anything happen to me. Next matter."

"Crops are seen to be recovering since the great thaw, next harvest does not seem to have taken too much of hit, thanks to your new business platform trade is looking up so food stores will be full and it looks unlikely anyone will be going hungry this winter. "

"Very good." Elsa was relieved to hear it finally said this had been her main focus over the past week, trying to repair the damage she had done was no small feat in the least. A hungry kingdom can be just as perilous as an angry one.

"However there is also now the matter of the Church of Deveron, your grace." The room went silent. "His Holiness has called for you to step down from the throne. To turn yourself over to the church. He proclaims that God will not take kindly to a 'false queen and sorceress' wearing the crown. Else his wrath and retribution will fall on Arendel" Lord Warrein said gravely as darkness fell upon the room.

Father Alfrick had blessed her coronation and had stood by his decision even after the discovery of her secret. When she returned he had given her a long speech about right and wrong and he held the belief that she would prove herself to be a great Queen, even if she had magic.

"The holy church has no power here. I am still queen by divine right and right of birth and blood. His holiness can think my magic is an affront to his God. My powers are a gift I will use to only help our people. If my assurances of not abusing my powers are worth nothing to him - while the grand cleric uses his own power in the kingdoms to raise taxes for the church, then the church is worth nothing to us." The faces of the lords ranged mostly between surprised and shocked. "God himself will have to march his fanatics to Arendelle before I give in to the demands of a bigoted zealot" There was a power and authority resonating from Elsa as if it almost vibrated off her. The table gave a small affirmative cheers, most nodding in agreement. Most of the population of Arendelle stuck to the beliefs of the old gods but that did not mean the people did not fear the church.

"What if the Cleric accuses you of witchcraft and does decide to march against Arendelle? Your majesty we would barely have the support of a small number of Kingdoms; Arendelle simply does not have the strength to hold out against an invasion or an occupation. Standing up against the church could very well lead to a war." Lord Harren warned.

"It will not lead to that. Arendelle has been and always will be a peaceful kingdom, for the betterment of its people, nothing will change that." Elsa said calmly, Anna remained quiet thinking to herself.

"You're Majesty we are not asking you to reconsider but perhaps preparations should be made in the case of any event, we do not even have a sizeable military to stem the tide of an attack-" Before Admiral Redgar could ever object to that statement a voice broke through the room.

"Don't we?" Anna said breaking her silence for the first time. A moment of stillness hung in the air before a short round of disbelief erupted from the table, lords jabbering about a lack of an army, the uses of an elite navy, of an arms race and other things men thought essential.

"Quiet." Elsa commanded, once again holding sway against the room. "Let my sister speak." Elsa gave Ana an encouraging nod.

"You say we don't have a force strong enough to stand against a group of god fearing extremists. But you are wrong." All the eyes in the room were on Anna and she could feel the weight of everyone one of them crushing down on her but she cocked a grin at Elsa never the less, unfazed and confident in what she was about to say. "Arendelle has something far stronger, we have Queen Elsa. We have all witnessed what she can do just by pure accident. Imagine how she could protect Arendelle from outside threats if she tried. She could conjure armies of ice, design siege weapons and she can build them in blink of an eye. Starve armies or freeze the blood still in their bodies. No one in their right mind would try and usurp her rule." A silence fell upon the table when she was finished. She was stood hands planted firmly on the table. Elsa shot her a proud smile.

"Isn't that exactly what the church fears." One lord said.

"The Church Fathers only fear their God to be deemed infallible, because that's when they lose their power. I proved the gods to be wrong by being born with magic. They will label me a witch, a worshiper of the devil, or an unnatural abomination, whatever it takes to make people turn against me in order to maintain the oppressive rule in the kingdoms of their control." Elsa said.

"Simply put. If god is wrong, the church is wrong. If it is power they want we can't just give you over. What's to say they don't try to use you your grace? You are our queen." the Admiral said grimly with the heads of lords nodding once more in unison, all cementing their loyalty to the crown.

"I shall write a letter to his holiness the grand cleric. Sending him my sincerest apologies but as the church holds no power here and Arendelle is my kingdom. I can only decline his wishes in order to best serve my people. Thank you my lords. Meeting adjourned" Elsa stated. With no further objections that concluded business for the day and the lords left to their estates and their stewards set to see the will of the queen be done.

"You really know how to control a room. It's almost like you were born to be queen." Anna said, her heart still hammering in her chest from giving her small input.

"And you were born to be my princess. You made me really proud in there, Armies of ice?" Elsa hugged Anna close.

"Well I thought, why not?" Anna grinned

"I'll be sure to work on that." She couldn't hold her sister any tighter to show how much she appreciated her standing up for her. "I don't know where you got that inspiration from, but I am glad you did."

"Well that's easy. You did." she placed a finger on Elsa's chest. "You may not think are strong but you are Elsa." Anna replied.

"I can barely hold the kingdom together if you hadn't been here today. How am I supposed to protect my people if I am the one that is the cause of the danger, what if I can't be as strong as people need me to be?" Elsa put her head on Anna's shoulder.

"Then I'll lend you my strength. I'll always be here and I will always believe in you. That's all that matters." Anna whispered in her ear. "Come on, Kai said we have guests for dinner and I can't wait to meet them!"

"Anna I still need to do something first." Elsa said hanging back. Anna paid this no mind.

"I know. Bjorn and Willem have the horses ready and waiting for us."

"I still can't believe they asked us to stay with them." A girl with short brown hair said nervously. Her lips quivered.

"Well they do have the space, it's not like they need it for anything. Are you ready?" Eugene asked buttoning up his finest jacket over his tunic. The lavish material not taking away from his roguish looks that Rapunzel loved. She nodded. "What about nervous?"

"A little. More excited if anything." She stroked Pascal's chin from the palm of her hand. Pascal looked up lazily very content.

"Yesterday you freaked out because you thought they might hate us."

"That was yesterday. And you told me once they met me it would be impossible for them to hate me, which just leaves you." Rapunzel countered putting Pascal down to get a good look at her Husband. "I just don't want to make a bad impression."

"You hit me several times with a frying pan and kept me in a closet for a day the first time we met and I still ended up marrying you. First impressions don't count for everything." Eugene lifted her chin and gave her a soft heart melting kiss.

"Funny how it was you stealing _my_ crown about to get arrested by a horse that you ended up in my tower."

"I call it luck, managed to steal your heart as well as the crown." Rapunzel hit him lightly at the sight of him raising his eyebrows and putting on that mischievous smirk. "And now Maximus is _my_ horse. Funny how things work out" He laughed. "They are not going to hate you."

"Okay. I just need to breathe. Let's go. Oh and I swear Eugene if I catch you pocketing silverware again, you know what will happen. No sex for a week." The princess stood with her head held high and left the threat to hang there ominously.

"You wouldn't!" Her husband pleaded

"Oh I would." She grinned evilly.

The walk to the palace was slow and romantic which Eugene liked to do from time to time, the summer evening still warm as the stars began to unveil. Eugene had told her Arendelle was lovely this time of year. They walked past the quay side in warm lights of the cafes and taverns by the waters edge until they came to the open Palace gates where Anna was stood waiting.

"Hi!" Anna beamed welcoming the two. Rapunzel just waved shyly her eyes widened. "So er, you must be my cousins!"

"I, well, guess we are. Hi. Sorry we er didn't get to be properly introduced during the-" Anna paid her no mind. "comowashun." Rapunzel muffled as Anna had immediately pulled them into a tight hug.

"Wow you're stronger than you look." Eugene commented trying to unknot his arm as she released them.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay, happens more often than you'd think." He said trying to brush it off.

"Sorry Elsa couldn't be here to welcome you, she is getting ready, its been a long day, well she's had a long day. Being queen and everything. Its weird. Not her being weird just. _Lots of ups and downs_ "

The trip to their parents graves had been emotional, but she was smirking on the inside referring to the memory of the horse ride. For once Anna was better at something than Elsa, who had stepped off her horse extremely sore thanks to an impromptu race instigated by Anna.

"We know how it is." Eugene said flashing his smile reassuringly.

"Oh he's suave" Anna whispered in the brunette's ear causing her laugh and relax.

"Hey! What was that?" Eugene asked confused as she took Rapunzel by the arm and stole her away.

"Nothing." The two replied and grinned at one another.

"Well this should be interesting." Eugene said to pascal who sat in his breast pocket, realising just what he could be stepping into as the pair walked off.

"Hurry up, we don't have all evening and I have the honour of giving you the grand tour, and I wait for no man!"

They were half way through the tour when Elsa joined them. Anna was just showing them the portrait of their parents, the likeness of the late king and his sister's daughter was noticeable they all agreed. Anna felt her sister's presence from the top of the stairs before she saw her. She slowly glided down the stairs as Rapunzel and Eugene's jaws both dropped at the sight of her. Anna was happy to know that it had become a universal effect.

She still could not place her finger on it. The feeling of something underneath the surface that was Elsa, it was like where ever she went magic just followed her everywhere and into the hearts of those around her. In truth Anna had been seeing her sister a little differently since she had turned to ice. Whenever Elsa was close she could just, _feel_ her she supposed.

"May I present Queen Elsa. Elsa these are our cousins from Corona, Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene." She said as Elsa made her way to them. Rapunzel and Eugene were about to bow and curtsy respectively but Elsa raised a hand.

"It's good to see you again, please no formalities; we are family so please just call me Elsa." She lightly placed a very careful light kiss on her cousin's cheeks. The constant titles were wearing on her and she thought it would be more comfortable for them all to act more casually than officially.

"We are sorry we couldn't receive you both sooner. After being buried under snow, I was buried under a lot of work, it had slipped my mind completely that you were both staying in Arendelle." Elsa apologised.

"Oh it is fine, we had a wonderful time staying in one of the estate houses my mother has, it was like a second honey moon, only I had never seen snow before!" Rapunzel smiled brightly.

"Honestly I couldn't keep her inside." Eugene said chuckling.

"Well I am glad someone had fun, I think we've had enough snow this summer." Elsa said to Anna with a crooked smile.

"Rapunzel was just saying how similar we are to her mom, and you have father's green eyes. This so weird we can't wait to meet her one day." Anna changed the subject. "You should definitely tell Elsa about the time our mother pushed yours into one of the fountains outside during their baby shower."

"They were so close. She was crying for weeks after they didn't appear for the wedding. We didn't even hear until after. With no contact, I thought we hadn't heard from both of you because you might have blamed us.."

Anna encased Rapunzel again in her arms "Freya no. Not at all. We were just going through some issues. It was a bit of a dark time for all of us - even Elsa and I weren't speaking. After everything only last night and today we-" Anna paused and turned to Elsa, unable to talk about the graves they visited earlier that day. Instead something else came to mind. "Can we show her? What we found last night. It was real wasn't it? I have some pretty crazy dreams sometimes." Elsa was surprised at what she was suggesting, she looked at the confused faces of Eugene and Rapunzel and found herself nodding.

"Show her what?" Eugene asked his hands around his wife's shoulders.

"The secret throne room." Anna whispered

"A secret throne room?"

"Shh, _secret_ Eugene, you not very bright are you?" Anna pressed her fingers to her lips causing Eugene to be quiet and Rapunzel to giggle softly.

Anna making sure there were no guards around led them to the place the two sisters had been the night before. The panel on the wall pushed open revealing a secret door.

The sight had not changed and the breath taking impact it had was just as powerful the second time seeing it. Eugene looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. But Rapunzel seemed to have been stopped in time.

Anna let them take it all in before leading them to the statues created by Elsa. The statues no longer had the cold blue frosting it had the night before but was as clear as crystal. Eugene breathed slowly. "Is this..?"

"Ice, Elsa made it last night, it's probably the closest thing to them as we can get, the portraits are never quite right."

But Eugene with wide eyes touched the statue in disbelief it was cold but not ice cold. "This isn't ice though. Its diamond."

"Well that's not right; Elsa can't turn things into diamond." Anna said as she turned to Elsa was also staring in curiosity, but at her own hands.

"I am a little bit of an expert on these things and this is definitely diamond." Eugene said, not quite ready to tell them he used to be a master thief, especially not in front of a statue of diamond and great hall of immeasurable riches. Luckily none of it mattered to him any more now he had Rapunzel. Well, her and a castle with the view he always wanted.

"I don't understand. This has never happened before" Elsa said with wonder. Elsa knew there were some limits to her powers, she had done nothing before outside the elements of ice, and even if Olaf was alive he was still made snow.

"Magic isn't something meant to be understood." Rapunzel said gently taking Elsa by the arm. "Believe me, _I know._ "

Anna looked dumbfounded at Eugene who gave her one of his charming half smiles. "It's a long story, we should probably tell you over dinner."

When they came upon the dining hall that the servants had prepared for them that evening everything was already in place.

It was more modest in its size which Elsa and Anna preferred, not able to bear being sat more than five meters away from each other at a table too long for either of them to manage a clear and easy conversation. Instead the small table laid with luxurious cutlery and plates did the group nicely, allowing Anna and Eugene to sit opposite Elsa and Rapunzel.

They sat around the table captivated as Eugene recounted the story of the sun's tear.

"For a hundred years Gothel the witch hid the flower, keeping it to herself for her own eternal youth. Until the kings men found the flower. The king managed to save the queen, and Rapunzel was born healthy and happy with golden hair."

"Okay what? Your hair is clearly brown or Eugene is clearly colour blind." Anna said confused.

"It's a part of the story. See my hair thanks to the Sun's flower - had magic. When I sang, it had the same properties as the flower, lighting up as bright as the sun it gave eternal youth, healed wounds, cured diseases, and even in rare cases bring back those we lost." She smiled fondly at Eugene knowingly not talking about her hair but one of her own tears. This pained Elsa a little before remembering the warmth returning to Anna in her arms.

"But Gothel was not so ready to give up her immortality. One night she managed to sneak into the palace and take some of Rapunzel's hair. But when she cut it, the magic was lost and it turned to her natural hair colour. I knew I always had a thing for brunettes." Eugene chuckled.

"Realising she couldn't have my hair though. She took me instead." Rapunzel said sadly Elsa and Anna both sat horrified.

"I know a little something about being shut away for nearly all my life too." She smiled weakly at Elsa. "She kept me hidden away from the world in a tower in a secret part of a forest as she pretended to be my mother a raised me, but she was always away leaving me on my own. I had no one. Except Pascal that is." Stopping the story, she turned to see where he was having not seen him since they had entered the palace.

"Where is he gone now?" Anna and Elsa sat staring blankly as Rapunzel's focus shifted to searching for something around her.

Rapunzel was stumped and Eugene just shrugged with a sly smirk that Anna did not miss.

"I'm sorry he does this a lot." Anna and Elsa shared a look before turning their gaze back to the strange behaviour of their cousin.

"All the time." Eugene said.

"Oh there you are!" She said glaring at Elsa. "It is not polite to climb on strangers now get down and say hello Pascal." Elsa's face said it all as Anna and Eugene burst out laughing. The chameleon turned from the colour of Elsa's platinum blonde hair to a shade a pink, revealing him to be sat cosily in Elsa's braid. She noticed him crawl down sheepishly with large eyes and into the hand she held out for him.

Elsa let out a soft laugh at the weirdness of the situation. "Hello little guy, hungry?" Pascal nodded and with a flick of his tongue helped himself to food off Eugene's plate. Eugene just scowled playfully at the chameleon.

"Yeah he does that sometimes too." Rapunzel said happily.

"All the time." Eugene corrected repeating himself.

Anna sat amazing as Elsa fed him a little bit of food from her plate. "He. Is. So . Adorable!" Anna squealed with delight. "Olaf and Sven are going to love you!"

Pascal froze at the outburst before scurrying over to Anna, up her sleeve and nestled himself in one of her braids so he could cuddle himself up to Anna's cheek.

"Don't give him the attention." Eugene sighed, clearly not the first time this has happened. Anna ignored him and looked as if she might pass out from happiness.

"Who are Oaf and Sven?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"You must meet them they are the sweetest. They helped me bring Elsa back. Sven is my friend Kristoff's reindeer and Olaf is the snowman we made when we were younger."

"A snowman?" Eugene inquired, rather puzzled.

"We'll.. probably get to that.. later.." Anna said not sure how to explain the talking walking snowman if Eugene hadn't seen him already.

"Must have been awful stuck in that tower alone. What on earth did you do?" Elsa asked interested in how Rapunzel lived. At least Elsa knew Anna was just on the other side of the door, no matter how much she thought she had to keep it closed.

"Well if I wasn't doing chores, I painted a lot, made dresses but most of the time I just spent looking out the window dreaming."

Elsa was finding it extraordinary how much she was relating to her cousin. Not just in her hobbies but Elsa too would often just sit at her window, just watching Anna. But dreaming she could be down there with her.

"You two are so lucky. Sometimes I'd even dream I had a sister just to share the view with."

"She liked to dream this one." Eugene stated smiling.

"Well now you have two. Officially consider yourself an Arendelle sister. You would be next in line after me anyway." Anna chirped happily before stuffing a large mouthful of food in her mouth the same time Rapunzel did.

"You really need to work on your table manners." Eugene shook his head but still smiled, smitten.

"Shh. carry on with the story." Rapunzel said.

With a few laughs and gasps in places Eugene told them how he 'rescued' Rapunzel from her tower, dueled Max with nothing but a frying pan and took her to Corona to see the lanterns fill the sky and fulfil her dream.

"That sounds amazing, like straight from one of Elsa's books. They do this every year on your birthday? Can we go?" Anna turned to Elsa, directing her request.

"When things settle down, absolutely." Elsa pictured the wonder in Anna's eyes when the sky would fill up with light and how beautiful she would look. She almost sighed from content, _If it makes you happy, there is no way we aren't going,_ she thought to herself.

Anna beamed at Elsa in the way that filled her with delight. She quickly averted her eyes as she could once again feel the bliss touching her that seemed to radiate off Elsa. Rapunzel and Eugene sat unaware. Diving back into the tale Rapunzel took over explaining how Gothel tricked her back into the tower declaring Eugene to have left her, when he had really been captured and sent to hang.

"But I came back."

"In more ways than one." Rapunzel smiled.

"When I reached the top of the tower Gothel put a knife in me. I was laid there dying. There was so much blood. Rapunzel made a deal with Gothel, she was ready to give herself up forever if it meant she could save me. As she was about to start singing, I cut her hair. All of it so Gothel couldn't lock her away and keep using her." Anna gasped.

"Eugene died in my arms and just as my magic faded Gorthel fell out the tower and withered into nothingness."

"But you are alive." Elsa said shocked.

"Like I said. Magic can't be explained." She reminded them "As I was crying over him, he lit up, just as bright as the sun, just like my hair used to and he was back breathing with his cocky smile plastered over his face. As if nothing had happened."

Elsa was feeling the gravity of the words, it was like a plummeting in her stomach. The two cousins had no idea how much their story had helped Elsa understand her own so much more. Anna's sacrifice just like Eugene's, saved Elsa from Hans but more importantly saved herself, giving up her life, making it her act of true love that melted her heart. Elsa looked at Anna in disbelief; and she was just sitting there smiling at the happy end to their story.

A knock came in the early hours of in the morning. The young man Ogden called Faolan jumped out of bed with unnatural energy. "Enter." He said just as he pulled on his boots. His back was turned as he wrapped the bandages around his eyes not letting Ogden see from the doorway.

"Thought you'd be interested to know the gentlemen from last night, they have just left. Saw them while I was feeding the goats. Jumped on their horses without a bite to eat and headed west as fast as they could."

"Thank you Ogden. Did you overhear anything from them?"

"Hildy said she heard them muttering about heading back east to see someone before asking questions about news in the western kingdoms. They listened to a few stories the bards were telling. Lost Princess of Corona being found; that one they didn't like. But the kingdom cursed in an eternal winter, someone mentioned it was done by a winters queen. That story, they took a great interest in."

"What kingdom?"

"Arendelle, haven't heard any news from that far north in a long time."

"No. No one has." _And now I know why._ "Thank you old friend, I'll need to be going."

"I thought as much, your horse is ready, I packed you some food for the road."

"Ogden.."

"I won't hear it lad. After what you did for my little girl all those years ago, I'll forever be indebted." Ogden clasped Faolan's arm. Saying farewell to his friend Faolan picked up his pack, fastened his red cloak and made for the door with speed. He jumped with great agility onto his horse, a strong Roan horse packed and saddled.

Tracking the two offending men was easy even though they went a little off road, the hoofprints still maimed the earth and their smell still polluted the air slightly. The nearest town to the west was Blodfenn, sat in the shadow of the mountains. It would be a two day ride by road and trail, if you weren't planning on killing your horse. But that mattered little to the riders it seemed they were determined to fly all the way there by the strides of the horses in the mud. Faolan pulled up his hood and bent to whisper to his horse. "Fly Espen. If we beat them there, then there is a whole baskest of pears that will have your name on it.." His horse liked the idea with such enthusiasm he reared up ready to charge forward.

They ran through river and forest, ignoring the winding road that would have taken then across the hills and valleys. The wild was an easier route if you knew what you were doing. Just as Faolan predicted Espen managed to get them to Blodfenn in just a day. Faolan made good on his promise to Espen, except the name on the basket.

They were sat in the stable just outside the town as Faolan watched Espen munch away at the fruit, the hay was comfy enough for him to sleep on if need be but Faolan knew he would not be sleeping that night. As night grew closer and darkness swallowed the day turning to night Faolan could hear the faint clatter of hooves racing his way. The two men were still only a few miles away, but the young man prepared himself anyway. He left his pack with Espen but unsheathed the axe from the saddle, after a moment he could not help himself and sheathed the sword as well before slipping into the night disappearing from view.

He watched the two men enter Blodfenn from a distance. It was them, the same scent on them, only more sweat and less whore, and there it was, blood under the finger nails and boots. He wondered if they had killed any of them, plenty of their kind did. Go a little further east and girls had their throats cut on a daily basis. Whether for coin or cruelty, it was sad that their lives meant so little. He followed them closely through the cobbled streets, stalking them from a safe distance until they came to a stop by a hawk office. The small cage filled with carrier hawks, smart birds that could find their mark with great ease so long as it wasn't half away around the world.

"Looking to get a message to someone?" Faolan spoke up from the shadows startling the men. "King's men, you said. But I cannot help but to think you look a lot more like spies."

"Show yourself." The skinnier second man snarled turning left to right, not knowing where the voice had come from.

They had both drawn their swords with steady hands. The larger first man holding a torch against the darkness. The smell of the dead girls and pigs had mingled a little with fear. It caused Faolan to snarl further.

"So which king do you serve, I wonder?"

"Mind your business and we won't have to cut out your tongue." The larger man said.

Faolan stepped out into the light of the street, but only giving them a silhouette to face. But they recognised the sheathed sword and the axe in his hand, the bright steel and the silver markings.

"The blind thief. I am going to bleed you onto the street boy."

"Wrong." He growled and stepped forward.

The second man ran at him with his sword raised, preparing to slash at the cloaked figure.

Faolan stepped to the side with wide birth and swung his axe up forward with full force under his chin. The axe swung down again to Faolan's side, blood freeing itself of the axe and painting the stone. It sprayed over the larger fellow. There was muffled thump as the skinnier man hit the ground. His face lay beside him in a pool of blood, his brains scattered, detached from his skull.

To the first man's horror Faolan continued forward and without a sound pulled down his bandages. From under the darkness of his red hood shone two large golden eyes, reflecting the lit torch that had now fallen to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own Frozen or any of the characters belonging to Disney.

Kingdom of Shards

Chapter 3 – What Lies Beneath

"Anna! Wait, you know I can't keep up!" Elsa called back from behind. But Anna raced forward grinning to herself as she flew by closely followed by a guard captain and Eugene who had Rapunzel wrapping her arms around her prince tightly. Elsa sighed and tried to kick her stirrups in once more to urge Fable forward but instead her horse reared his head in protest and cantered over to a patch of grass he obviously thought was appetizing enough to ignore her.

"Fine, go eat." Elsa muttered and graciously hopped down from her saddle and led her mount to the side of the trail. Followed closely by a guard she let her horse rest and catch his breath. Whilst giving her a moment to find her own, with the newly open gates Anna's favourite pastime had fast become dragging Elsa out of the palace at every presentable opportunity, so long as she was not buried under paperwork or encumbered with meetings. Today was Wednesday and this meant horse riding and exploring the expansive grounds behind Arendelle and if she was figuring out Anna correctly this excursion would closely be followed by a picnic by a lake she had found.

"Your majesty should not linger too long in these woods, we are coming out farther and further each time." Her guard said still saddled his eyes scanning the nearby area. Elsa tried her best to ignore the warning, she could take care herself just fine and Anna was perfectly safe with Absjorn.

"We wouldn't be here if it wasn't safe William. These grounds are patrolled regularly enough; I made Bjorn send two scouting parties this morning just to be sure." Elsa replied patting Fable and stroking his mane, but she noticed the anxiety cast on William's face "Is there something bothering you?"

"No ma'am." He sat a little straighter "I have just been hearing stories lately your majesty; there is talk of strange creatures abroad, lurking in dark places."

"There are always dark creatures hiding in dark places Willem." Elsa said dismissively "It is the reason why we ride during the day." The queen saddled up once more and fed Fable an apple from one of her bags. "And if not, well, that is why you are here isn't it?" she teased.

"Yes ma'am." Willem nodded, his young face hidden beneath his helm. He gripped his reigns tighter and followed the Queen onward towards the rest of the party.

It did not take long for her to catch up with the others; Eugene sat looking sternly at Anna and Rapunzel who were not for the first time in fits of laughter.

"Is there something funny?" Elsa asked as she came toward them.

"Me apparently."

"You had it coming." The brunette in his lap rolled her eyes.

"You are supposed to be on my side Zel." Eugene pouted as Anna cackled even harder.

Elsa's face remained motionless as her gaze fell upon her sister, who could barely contain her amusement her face was scrunched and she had to hold her mouth with one hand as she bent low over her horse. "Do I even want to know?" Elsa asked shaking her head.

Anna opened one eye sheepishly and quickly shook her head.

"You were making fun of his name again weren't you?" Elsa said sternly "You should try just going by Gene, and Anna do I need to remind you of that time I accidently called Gerda 'Nanna' and you laughed so hard you snorted milk all over yourself and ruined your favourite dress?" Nearly every one stifled a chuckle including Willem and Bjorn but they quickly coughed to cover their amusement as a fire sparked in Anna's eyes.

Before she could counter Elsa, Fable had already begun to walk further down the path. Eugene smirked at Anna and fell in line with the others and conversation began to flow again. As the afternoon pressed onwards they ate in a clearing the horses content with grazing in the shade. Anna was captivated by one of Bjorn's exaggerated stories of heroism against a rabid griffin that had fallen from its nest and Eugene lay asleep by a tree.

"Okay so what is this one called?" Rapunzel asked pointing her eyes bright with curiosity with Elsa by her side looking up at Willem. They were circling a tree, Willem said it was important to know the land so he had taken care to explain every detail of the wild plants that did not grow in the palace gardens, he could tell you what family they belonged to which flowers had special properties and by lore what they represented.

Elsa already knew it as Picea Abies , native to the north and west of their continent and could grow up to 180 feet tall. It was nostalgic of her childhood lessons. She just wanted to walk in the fresh air. While the two were distracted with a rather gnarled ash tree she turned away seamlessly and began walking on a trail uphill.

Elsa stepped into the woods delving aimlessly, her hands grazed the alpine trees as she went, their bark was rough and they towered above her no longer weighed down by the snow she had summoned a the weeks prior, instead warm sunlight tried to fight its way through the canopy casting scattered rays of upon her.

She continued her path upward into the hills. The trees growing thicker cause the air to dim and dampen, the ground became uneven less flowers grew in the undergrowth instead roots knotted running like veins across the ground rose up trying to grasp at her feet and she had to watch her steps as to not stumble over them.

She heard the cracking sound of broken branches behind her. Elsa turned her head to see what was behind her but was only met by the empty forest. She put it down to paranoia but walked further with cautious steps and wary eyes, she knew what she was doing was wrong going so far out alone, the others were probably wondering where she had gone off to.

The wind blew strongly and suddenly and rustled the leaves, making the trees shiver and groan, lashing her loose hair until it faded. As she moved the hair from across her face back she saw something in front of her for a second, a light movement that was lithe and unnatural, and as quickly as it had come into view it was gone. She quickened her pace, moving forward in that direction. She couldn't decide if she was foolish or curious, perhaps too much of both for all the sense she had.

Her eyes scoured the maze in front of her, she could hear the more branches and leaves being crushed under weigh from behind her again, whipping her head from side to side, the young queen made her legs move faster, breaking into a run.

One of her feet caught itself under a sharp tangle of tangle of roots and she fell. With her face ungraciously hitting the floor, she heard the intake of a low shallow breath. She ignored the incision on her leg that was now slowly trickling with blood. She rose her head to look. Before her was a tree fallen over and behind it a wall of stone, at the base was a fracture large enough to enter. But as she gazed deep into that darkness a pair of eyes stared right back at her.

She was paralyzed, not with fear or shock. She imagined it was what it felt like to be under a spell, she wanted desperately to see what was inside that hollow, to whom or what those eyes belonged to. Yet she felt warned, to concede and turn back.

Slowly the eyes faded as unless it had been her imagination whatever was in there backed away slowly. As it did she managed to pick herself up from her fall. The blood from her cut already sticky and trickling freely. She followed her feet to the entrance of the hollow, her hands supporting her by resting on the rough walls, she made to step inside, but her eyes fell on the walls inside.

Elsa immediately stepped back in wonder and her senses came knocking back into her, her lungs filled with air that she had forgotten to breathe making her gasp. She took another step back in the knowledge what she was doing was beyond unwise. With one last look at the hollow she lifted her dress as to not drag it upon the ground and bolted away from the strange place.

By the time Elsa had returned to the clearing with her cluttered thoughts the others were resting letting their lunch settle, she immediately noticed the distinct lack of flaming red hair that belonged to her sister. Her eyes scanned the green setting once more to be sure that she hadn't missed her, that she wasn't just paranoid but as she came to the same conclusion that Anna really was not anywhere to be seen a sharp panic jolted through her.

"Anna?" She called, winning the attention of the others whose heads materialised with puzzled faces seeing that the queen had returned from her wandering. In her head all she could see were those flaming eyes from the hollow.

There was no reply, Bjorn's head span around as he too realised the princess was missing.

"Anna!" Elsa called once more even louder fighting to keep the worry out of her voice, an uneasy dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

Her head turned frantically in as many directions as she could think to look other than the way she had come, but her feet remained fixed to the ground.

With a soft thud behind her too hands clamped her waist and Elsa let out a shriek. Spinning in terror she laid eyes upon her younger sibling and her cheshire grin as laughter erupted from the others, Bjorn's loud bawling contending with the fit of giggles of Rapunzel and Anna.

"Anna! Don't ever do that."

"Calm down, I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine, it's not nice when people disappear on you is it?" Anna said smugly ignoring Elsa's wide eyed glare.

The princess had been waiting in the tree in anticipation for her return. Elsa noticed must have taken a few attempts by the dishevelled state of the green dress, there was grass stains and dirt patched all over it.

"You've ruined your dress." The queen stated, annoyed, picking out twigs and leaves from the red mess that was now Anna's hair.

"You are one to talk." Anna chimed pointedly, Elsa looked down at the tear in her own, luckily no trace of the cut was visible, she quickly fixed it up with a single hand motion. "I guess I'll just have another one made, can't all just wave out hands and by suitably covered up in such fashion."

"Tailors do cost money you know."

"And we are filthy rich so I fail to see your point." Anna replied nonchalantly. Elsa realised this was a battle she could not win, not with Anna's stubbornness. With a sigh she rubbed her eyes and began to walk away.

"Elsa wait a minute." Anna said her voice lowered as to not be overheard, becoming serious as she grabbed her sisters arm.

Elsa looked at the hand on her arm. "Anna.." She didn't really know what to say. It was an uneasy thing for both sisters' anxieties playing cat and mouse against each other constantly. It was obvious Elsa cared deeply; missing Anna's presence was the first thing she noticed as she came back. Instead she just clasped Anna's hand and pulled her towards the others who were trying their best not to look like they had been paying attention.

"I hear Bjorn says you showed an interest in practicing with a sword again, and you can't very well do that in a dress can you? So how about we have the tailor make you something a little more durable than fine silk dresses, especially if you insist on climbing more trees." Elsa said smiling at the surprised beam that that had taken over Anna's face.

"You mean that, he'll be so pleased!"

"Now show me this lake you've told me so much about."

"As my Queen demands." Anna made a small curtsey before practically skipping.

Anna led Elsa through a grove of willow trees; they had to sweep aside the curtain of green leaves as they climbed beneath the bowing branches that gently brushed against their hair and backs. Due to their close proximity to the mountains the water was clear and crystalline giving the shallow waters by the bank a rich emerald hue while the depths at the centre and further out darkened with distance. Sat upon the surface of the waters floating idly by were lilies and flower blossoms from the overhanging foliage.

Elsa stared in awe much to Anna's delight. The colours were intense and the sun flickering atop the calm waters making it shine and waver in tranquillity.

It escaped Elsa that she was not the only one who seemed to have lost themselves in the sight, why was there any need to move when everything seemed so perfect where she stood. She turned to Anna who had been carefully watching the expression on her face with a gentle and knowing smile.

 _I told you_ she mouthed, Elsa ducked her head and grinned. "Gentlemen would you please excuse us." Anna said in her faux formal voice, gesturing to Bjorn, Willem and Eugene to turn back around through the trees. Both Guard captains turned light a shade of red.

Eugene instead stepped in front of them confidently. "Well there is only one way forward." He said taking off his riding boots, his jacket and shirt. Elsa looked away before what followed, the image of his lean muscular body was not too displeasing but she knew it wasn't proper for her too see any more than she had done already, especially for a married man.

Rapunzel was next to lung forward from behind them already unlacing the back of her dress. Elsa stood surprised as the pink dress flew up into the air and landed on the ground. She could not help but stare at the long bare legs of her cousin, perfect creamy skin. She looked away once more as Anna laughed at their reaction and the eagerness of their extended family to dive in. Eugene had already submerging his wife playfully under the water and held her beneath the surface laughing as she struggled against him, finally getting free and splashing water at him whilst trying to escape his grasp.

She caught Anna's eye as she also began to remove her footwear.

"Could you help?" She asked topaz eyes looking up at her older sister, willing her to accept. Elsa froze.

It was the exact opposite of when she had asked her lace her dress up that one morning. And all those same thought she thought she had put to bed returned. She did her best not to let her fingers tremble, Anna had her back turned and was facing to the lake busy undoing her hair to notice.

She thanked the gods that it was over quickly, wanting to avert her eyes back to the lake. Yet Anna was slow to take off her actual dress. Her back was already slightly visible as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves revealing her freckled shoulders causing Elsa's eyes to widen further. She wondered how many were scattered across her chest and arms.

Then all at once it slipped off her: without protest the dress just fell to the ground. Exposing every curve of Anna's body, the queen had to bite down on her lip while trying not to draw blood. She felt vile, her head was in turmoil but she could not divert her gaze from the view of her sister, especially not when she was close enough to pick out the twigs tangled in the loose strands of flaming hair, to count every freckle from her neckline down to the small of her back.

"Well?" Anna said expectantly, turning to face Elsa whose head shot straight up to lock in eye contact making sure not to look down "Aren't you going to come swim with us?" She asked. Elsa swallowed hard an unable to say a word. "It's okay if you don't want to.."

Elsa shook her head, her thoughts turned to the gash on her leg, which would mean questions, then there was what happened to the fjords, and every time she lost control when bathing. "I do, I just …"

She felt a chill run up her spine like no cold she felt before. Forcefully gripping her, like a cold hand on her spine unwilling to release her. _You're supposed to be strong for her. With all your power you still insist on being weak and frightened. When will you stop being so god damn afraid?_

The voice was sharp and as feint as the wind. Like a ghost whispering angrily in the back of her head. Despite its bitterness it was right.

"Come on Elsa, the water is perfectly cool!" Rapunzel called out.

She nodded at Anna with a small smile. Anna turned to enter the waters with her hips swaying slightly in a manner that even Elsa hadn't noticed before. Elsa watched enthralled as the water clung to Anna's small clothes silently hating herself. The queen followed suit not bothering to undress, letting the ice of her gown she had conjured melt away, whilst not leaving the more intimate parts of herself exposed.

She swam almost without any motion, away from the others circling them. Not disturbing the waters, instead moving gently hidden beneath the surface like the monster she was. With her crown resting neatly in her hair as it fanned behind her, long, bright and silver. She watched the others as they leapt and laughed together unaware of what had befallen her.

Elsa barely said a word for the rest of the day fixated on the voice she had heard in her head. Wondering as to whether she was losing her mind. Her sense of self escaping her, she was grasping at loose threads that unwound the more she pulled. She wanted to say that whatever she was feeling she could fight it, but the more she tried the more she became enslaved instead. She was far from perfect, and she desperately wanted something normal for Anna and she to share, but Elsa was holding tightly onto the knowledge now that her love for her could be tainted as well. Whatever it was it was all she had to give, she didn't have the strength anymore to stay away from Anna no matter the reason, she could deny her nothing.

Evening encroached slowly, as they reached Arendelle exhausted the sun was already setting the Fjord ablaze in hues of red and orange. While the clouds turned purple aching for the sun as it fell behind the horizon.

The sound of the hooves on the cobbled streets clattered mixing in with the chatter of the royalties. Several Guards joined them at the gate increasing their number and security as they entered the city.

As they came down the main street that led to the palace they could faintly see a crowd gathering towards the end of the street. They were barely able to hear the murmur of their raised voices. It sounded angry, with torches lighting up the figures in the dimming light.

"I wonder what is going on." Rapunzel said quietly.

"Willem, ride ahead." Bjorn said.

"Wait." Elsa said warily her eyes on the large towering building were congregated. "Asbjorn, take the guards and please escort Rapunzel and Anna safely back to the palace, by the back gate. Stay out of sight. Eugene, Willem with me"

"As your will, your grace." Bjorn bowed his head and signalled for of the guards.

"Wait, I'm not leaving." Anna protested.

"Don't argue with me on this Anna." Elsa said adamantly.

"Come your highness, it no place for princesses to be out after dark." Bjorn soothed but his words fell deaf on Anna's persistence.

"Whatever it is I should be there too." Anna said.

"Take Rapunzel, Anna stay behind me." Eugene said, Rapunzel patted Maximus on the side and kissed her husband lightly whispering him to return to her soon. Bjorn led the others away down a side street into the blackness of the night.

The two sisters glared at each other for several moments. Neither wanting to bend to the other's will.

Elsa's jaw was locked as she tried not to grit her teeth. She was not angry with Anna, but with her, Anna showed no fear or regard for her safety. Elsa envied that a little, but loved her even more for it. She was infuriating even it meant being where she was needed. Right now Elsa needed her, both by her side and but more importantly to her safe, which was sadly not always going to be the same place. She clipped Fables flanks and rode forward.

As they grew closer they could see the crowd more clearly, it was a large number maybe under fifty in attendance, surrounding the stone steps of Church basin.

As Elsa feared she could now make out some of the words amongst the cries and cheers of the people, "heathen - witch - sin." At the top of the steps stood a wooden podium and a man robed in brown and crimson spoke to the crowd. His voice was harsh and raspy. He had a long bent nose and a mouth set into a sneer white stubble and greasy white hair the fell over his face on either side.

"Only the true Gods have the right to powers beyond that of mere man, your queen has made her bed with daemons, and they have in turn imparted stolen gifts that are as dark as they appear pure! She is a deceiver, I warn you your false queen - she is a vision of iniquity if she continues in her rule you will all suffer under her growing malice."

Anna could not believe what she was hearing; it concerned her to think that there were even people listening to this man.

As he saw the party of four accompanied by the city guards he immediately fell silent causing his audience to turn to see their monarch.

She did not look angry and fearful but approached them instead with a calm expression that could easily be mistaken for curiosity in the dark.

"Good evening." She said, many of the people bowed she noted however there were a few still that did so stiffly and those that did not at all. "Can I ask as to why you are gathered out so late in such a large number?"

Her politeness caught many of them off guard, as they shifted their weight and bent their heads down low like guilty children about to be scolded. It even took Anna by surprise.

"They're calling you a witch your grace." A young boy said out of the crowd, causing a ripple of unhappy murmurs.

Elsa smiled gently at the young boy despite herself. "I suppose in some ways I am."

Another set of murmurs escaped the mob.

"You do not deny it then." The robed man finally broke his silence.

"By definition, I am someone who was _born_ with magic, I do not deny that. Academically I would argue there are many qualities of a witch I don't possess, being inherently evil for one, fornicating with daemons is reaching a little too far."

"This city reeks of your corruptions. Why else do you refuse to marry to do your duty."

Elsa signalled for Willem to stand down but he stepped down from his horse regardless.

"For the time being my duty is to my Kingdom and my family. But would you have me marry, give birth when there is a chance I could pass on my gifts? Because I do not think I could raise a child into a world where they are hunted and hated for something they could not control." Elsa responded. The man fell silent again unable to retort. "What is your name?" She raised her chin clearly addressing the robed man.

"Brother Sigmund." He snarled from underneath his curled lip.

"And is this your flock? You do not sound Aren ser. Nor is it a Sunday." She ignored the fact he did not address her properly. His eyes narrowed at her, unable the break the image of serenity and reason she was presenting. She wondered if she was actually a witch, was there any real difference between a witch, a sorceress or an enchantress? The way she calmed the crowd with her presence seemed almost unnatural to itself.

"It is the duty of every man of god to guide their own and reach out to those who are lost. Especially those following false idols."

"Now, are you talking about our old gods or me, brother Sigmund?"

His mouth formed a hard line as he glared.

"I have heard that are some that believe that I am some sort of divine, you should know I do not encourage such fantasies. I am just a woman."

"You are an abomination." He spat, several faceless members of the crowd cheered in agreement as the empty noise died out everyone's focus was on Elsa.

"I would choose your next words wisely." Anna warned. Elsa raised her hand, Anna's presence was the last thing she wanted to draw attention to.

"Everyone please return to your homes peacefully and quietly. This _sermon_ is over." Elsa said turning to the crowd.

There were many unhappy voices, many seemed to walk a little fast not wishing to linger, while others still lagged behind watching the view from a distance. All but a few dispersed emptying the street of all except ten men; they too wore brown robes under heavy cloaks. She assumed then that these were the brothers of Sigmund.

Elsa turned to brother Sigmund who had not moved an inch.

"Now, you. Are you going to move along or do you wish to provoke me further. I see little point without an audience."

"Did you not get rid of them so they could not watch you silence me?" He goaded. Elsa got down from her horse. Willem and Eugene shared a glance.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" She said dangerously as she made her away up toward the steps "To make you a martyr and myself the villain."

She did not need to freeze brother Sigmund's feet to the ground, he held fast as she looked up to him, yet if felt strangely as though she was the one bearing down on him.

"I am very aware of the church's stance against my rule. Of how unholy you think I am. You seem all too eager to provoke me. Just understand if you continue on this path of sedition, and agitating my people I will have no choice but to arrest you." Anna had never seen Elsa angry before, she could only watch from a distance in awe. It reminded her of the Queen who sat at the council table, commanding, only a seething fury resonating from within her now casting her to be a frightening figure as the sovereign authority of Arendelle.

The remaining men tensed up shaking their cloaks off letting them fall to the floor. They revealed their true colours, unsheathing swords and pulling out knives ready to defend brother Sigmund. Willem, Eugene and drew their own, Willem stepping forward to Elsa's side who was surrounded, Eugene staying in front of Anna keeping their horses well back.

"Was this the Cleric's first move in hopes to rally the known world against me?" They began to close in, their dead glares answer enough. "disappointing." Elsa muttered to herself before looking back up at Sigmund. "Well, so be it."

That broke the nerve of Sigmund and the others who lunged towards her. Two men slashed at where she had been only their blows were met with a wall of ice knocking them to the ground. Behind her Willem swiftly downed one by wounding the man's knee before disarming him, throwing his sword to one side when two more ran at him, they never reached him. The floor beneath them rose up in ice immobilizing their legs, then arms. Knife flew towards Willems throat causing him to leap back, he rose his sword swinging it into the outstretched arm taking it clean off at the elbow. Anna watched transfixed the sight of that much blood nearly making her vomit. Yet she could not tear her eyes away.

Elsa fared better, one of the men lunged at her with a spear, avoiding being impaled by the head she grasped onto the shaft freezing it to the point it he could not let go, in a second it became so brittle it shattered in his hands fragments like splinters sticking out his fingers and palms weeping blood. He let out a guttural cry slumping to the ground cradling the wounds against his chest.

"Elsa!" Anna called out desperately, causing her to turn and see the remaining men stood side by side armed with crossbows, behind them they could see brother Sigmund fleeing his cloak disappearing into the night. She heard the thrum of the bowstrings releasing, having just enough of a warning to bring up a wall of ice to shield herself.

Willem was already in motion tackling them to the ground before any could reload another bolt to his string. Willem knocked one unconscious with a blow to the head with his hilt and held the other with his sword against his throat.

Elsa bore down on the remaining man slowly; sprawled on the floor he fumbled the bolt dropping it to the ground. Unable to move in fear he stared paralyzed. She reached out with one hand taking the crossbow from his hands and tossing it to the side. And with a cold hand she gripped his collar.

"Brother Sigmund - where did he go?" she said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer\- I do not own Frozen or any of its characters belonging to Disney.

Kingdom of Shards

Chapter 4 – The Long Night

"Brother Sigmund. Where is he?" Elsa asked a figure of calm before the shaking man. At that moment guards poured onto the street, their reaction to the commotion was slow, but that did not bother Elsa. Save the incident with Hans, Arendelle had not seen this kind of trouble in over a century; they were there to protect the public not the royal line.

"Kana essos masa Aren, mes Novasi." He blurted out in a foreign tongue panicking at the sight of the city guards draw their swords and take an aggressive stance surrounding them. Causing the new queen to smile gently rather pleased.

Anna watched Elsa's hands made the transition from the man's collar to his throat as she began to whisper so close to the man Anna could no longer make out the words.

" _I don't want to take your life, so don't give me cause to. I can promise you won't feel a thing, but you'll still be gone I'm sure there is a lot more you want to do with your life, so I am asking you one more time - don't make me a murderer."_ Elsa whispered to him in Novarian, he was clearly fearing for his life, she felt a twinge of guilt for playing on those fears even if she had no intention of fulfilling the threat. _"Sigmund where is he?"_ She said louder.

"Mes kana – Medvus ena marcsait." His voice shook. "Mal oteric felca inro kesra Sigmund – giln nesro es seress Viscen."

Eugene looked on carefully. He knew Novarian, he was surprised to see Elsa pronounce those few difficult words flawlessly. "He says he doesn't know" Eugene whispered to Anna, understanding the language spoken. "He says he is just a sword. His company's contract was to protect Sigmund and – to kill the winter queen."

"Ques vitus?" Elsa demanded through gritted teeth putting the fear of the gods into the man further. "Quessa mal sol vitus? _"_

Eugene winced and pursed his lips shaking his head. "What did she say?" Anna asked impatient.

"How much? How much is my life worth?" Eugene's voice was hushed barley above a whisper.

"Mes col'unus enesce." He hung his head, defeated. Elsa nearly took a step back, her eyes filled with shame.

Anna waited for Eugene to continue to translate but he remained silent. "How much is that Gene?" Anna asked glowering at him.

"His and his family's freedom." He said darkly with a deepened frown.

"He's a slave?" She was outraged, the feeling of disgust leaving a foul taste on her tongue.

Something stirred in Anna then and there, it was not blood thirst or anger but an overbearing will to see to it that whoever was responsible is put down. The thought of hanging someone's freedom over their head and ordering them to kill for it was a perverse act of humanities inhumanity to man.

It was almost too much for her to stay mounted, making her shift uncomfortably in her saddle, weighing so heavy on her chest causing her to have difficulty breathing.

" _Who is in charge of you and your friends? Surely you have a captain?"_ Elsa continued while her eyes grew darker still.

" _We do your grace; he's lying over there… with his arm missing. The Lieutenant though - he's back at the tavern we were staying in, nearest village south only a few miles away. He had us riding in two groups- switching every other day while he went to sew his seeds he said_."

" _Does the brother have friends in the city?_ "

" _I do not know. He was a secretive man, always looking over his shoulder. We don't ask too many questions if we know what's good for us."_

Elsa nodded " _Thank you for your honesty. But it seems to me either way you don't know what is very good for you."_ dropping the man back to the ground.

"Willem, have these men arrested and taken to the cells. Question and interrogate them, I expect a full report in the morning, have the City Guard to be on lookout for this Brother Sigmund give them a full description -have them covering all exits but keep plenty of eyes on the streets and on all the walls, not so much as a mouse leaves this city until tomorrow without my knowing understood."

"Yes your grace. What about the others outside the city?"

Elsa climbed up on to Fable, looking upon the men lying on the ground incapacitated. She sighed as if she were merely annoyed while the mercenary group were clamped in chains and dragged away. "Leave them they have done nothing so far and they won't go quietly while we need to keep this quiet. I have other plans for them."

This puzzled Anna who was still fazed by the outbreak of violence and even more so by the strong desire she had to involve herself in the fight. But most perplexing of all was Elsa's attitude. As she thought about it further she wondered if Elsa was even surprised, she was both cautious in her approach and brash when engaging in the attack like they were nothing to her. This brought her to the frighting conclusion that her sister had been anticipating the event for some time.

There was a lack of self-regard that she wanted to be angry at Elsa but Anna knew she had little in that department either, that there was tenaciousness in their blood that could not be abated. Anna had to admit Elsa was incredible, witnessing her move fast and purposefully and barely broke a sweat doing so.

They had vastly underestimated her abilities. It occurred to Anna then that Elsa was completely untested, her magic was uncharted. She made of a note in the back of her head to see Elsa push herself. They had previously joked and talked about what she could possible do, but the time of words was slowly passing by.

Anna turned to see Eugene deep in thought. She rarely saw him frown, he had known the situation was serious but even he had not imagined such actions to escalate so quickly. It was common knowledge the church didn't take kindly to anything magic, although they had been known to make exceptions in special circumstance. When Rapunzel had asked him what their problem was he explained Elsa was a greater threat because she was already a woman in power and beyond their control, making her their greatest fear in over a decade. Their enemies would eventually rally behind her if they pushed too far, they wanted to be rid of her quickly and publicly; he hated oppression in all its many forms, the fact they could be using slavers felt like a knife twisting in his stomach again.

"Eugene how do you know Novaraian?" Anna finally asked.

"I was wondering when that would come up.." he wanted to smile at the memory of Novassar in his late teens, where he first mastered becoming a thief. "Novassar for a time was my home and my school. It taught me everything I needed to know. It's not a place I would recommend unless you're looking for a little danger in your life. Even for a nobody like me it was struggle on the day to day trying to avoid getting a knife my back, and the nobles were twice as dishonest as the crooks. They all live fast, lavish and drink a lot."

"Do you still have contacts there?" Elsa asked diplomatically, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I have connections both in the aristocracy and the underground. Coming from either Prince Eugene or Flynn Rider there are few people there I can trust, they can't know I'm the same person though I used to be one of their most wanted blackhands. You need anything I'll draft a letter myself."

"Thank you, that is… good to know." She decided she would chew on that piece of information, until she figured out a way utilize it properly. She had yet to formulate a plan in her head already the gears in her brain already turning ready to set something into motion.

As they arrived back at the palace Rapunzel was already at the front gates waiting. She immediately wrapped her arms around Eugene.

"Are you all alright? What happened?" Her head full of questions.

"There was a small case of civil unrest. Elsa handled it. In fact she was pretty intimidating if I say so myself."

She turned to Elsa and gripped her tightly too, the young queen being too occupied to mind or say anything she appreciated the warm comfort given to her.

"Anna?" Rapunzel asked, seeing the red head begin to move towards the staircase.

"I'm fine, I just need some rest. It's been a long day." She smiled weakly, Anna's and Elsa's eyes lingered on each other momentarily before she swiftly made her way up to her room.

Elsa turned to Gerda who was stood ready to wait on the royals. "Gerda could you please locate Olaf for me send him to my study as soon as you do. Have some food and wine brought up as well. I am afraid I'll be working late tonight. Eugene, would you please join me after? I won't keep you long." Eugene nodded to her as she too left the entrance hall. Eugene looked at Rapunzel's eyes, like Elsa and Anna without a word they too spoke a world of emotion.

Right now her eyes were smiling at him, even with worry on her face. He knew she would probably hit him later. Not hard but with frustration, when he told her what had really happened, and how they had all so awkwardly downplayed it. So he kissed her gently and chaste while he could, his thumb under her chin as she stretched her body up towards him holding onto him tightly. He let her hold on before following the Queen out.

Elsa was pacing outside on her balcony overlooking the city, her arms were crossed. Her study behind the doorway could have been in another world for all she cared. She looked up towards the night sky eyes wide with apprehension. She heard the door open and close finally.

"Boy you look tired. Are you getting enough sleep?" Olaf asked his normal cheery self.

"Probably not, Don't worry about me it's just been a weird day Olaf."

"You want to tell me about it?" It never ceased to surprise the amount of compassion Olaf showed for everything, even now he all wants to do is help.

"No it's okay Olaf, I just needed you to do something for me. It's a pretty big job, so tell me if you aren't up for it." She said unable to help but rub her eyes.

"Anything." He said with confidence.

"Are you sure? It is very important, and will require some small changes."

"Hey change can be good right?"

"It can." She answered smiling.

"So what is it you need me to do?" He asked

"Listen very carefully south east of here there is a small village only a few miles away, Feynvard, you follow the main road out of the Southern gate and take the first right when you come to it. There is a Tavern there called the Broken Wheel, inside I need you to find a group of men, do not speak to them or draw attention to yourself, there will be around a dozen of them all armed. What I need to know is if there is man there, white hair in brown and red robes. With an ugly kind of face if he is there you shouldn't be able to miss him."

"One question," he narrowed his eyes a little "Which way is south?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"You know which way you went to the north mountain?" Elsa said patiently, he nodded remembering, not exactly inspiring the most confidence. "Opposite that direction."

"Got it!" He exclaimed in his enthusiasm.

"There is one other small thing." Elsa said shifting guiltily. "You aren't going to get very far very fast like that."

"I guess I'm not… what would you suggest? I'm just a large ball of snow followed by a slightly smaller ball of snow." He hopped a few paces exhibiting his difficulty chuckling and shaking his head.

"Can I have permission to try something; I don't know how it will work so you need to be sure." She said now fiddling with her hands.

"I trust you, after all you made me." He said reassuringly patting her on the arm with his twig fingers.

"Okay just stand very still."

Elsa tried to remember what she was feeling in that moment when she made Olaf that night on the north mountain; admittedly her feelings were all over the place, fear, loss, freedom and joy all in a haze of colours. Why he had appeared to her though, he had been a part of hers an Anna's childhood, when she tried to let go of who she was, he was supposed to be there for Anna because she couldn't.

Elsa opened her eyes, she intended to keep his spirit as intact as possible, careful as to not to touch those fragments of his being, her hands caused cold ripples through the air with flakes of snow circling Olaf. Her fingers traced lines in the air, reshaping Olaf by diminishing his size and shape. The snow on his body shrank and the branches fell from his arms becoming legs and two snowy limbs formed on his sides.

"Oh wow." He said puffing his chest out proudly. Instead of a snowman where he was stood, he now hovered fluttering in front of Elsa, two tiny wings and a charcoal chest, and a tiny orange carrot beak. He wasn't quite a perfect robin but he was close enough to be inconspicuous so he would at least not arouse strange and horrified looks by strangers.

"Is it okay?"

"This. Is. Ammaaa-zing." He cried, ecstatic. "You're incredible and I can fly. I always wondered what it would be like to fly, now I can be up there with the staaars and the mooon." He flew up and down doing several loops in the air making himself incredibly dizzy in the process.

"Okay Olaf, Olaf calm down, some ground rules okay? One, no speaking to strangers what so ever, talking birds are as rare as talking snowmen which means there's just you. Two, do not fly too close to the sun. Even with your flurry you'll melt and I'll be too far away to help you. Can you remember your job?"

"South gate, opposite north mountain, follow the road, take the first right, find the Broken Wheel, Find your ugly looking guy, I'm ready Elsa."

"Good, if he is there you come straight back and tell me, I'll either be in here or in my room, I'll leave my bedroom window open for you because this is extremely important Olaf. If he is not there wait until dawn to return to tell me."

"You can count on me Elsa." He said doing another loop before vanishing before her very eyes, yet she could still hear him singing happily to himself as he flew through the night. She stood once again alone on the balcony, with another look at the night above her she returned back to her desk.

"You are quiet the cunning one aren't you?" Eugene's voice sounded moderately cheerful She looked up with a grimace her lips a forming a thin line.

"I have to be, don't I? Wine?" She offered a glass, Eugene took accepted and joined her.

"To the cunning." Eugene toasted with a wry smile. Their glasses clinked and they both took a large sip. He had barely turned away when he looked back at the Queen, she was already scribbling on pieces of parchment the sound of her quill scratching viciously.

Elsa looked up meeting his concerned gaze. "I ought to thank you. For standing between Anna and what happened tonight; I thought you may have had to restrain her.. I'm glad that wasn't necessary."

"I wonder if it would have been better if she had tried something, though there isn't much she could have done with you there. I saw the look on her face" They both did, she was pale and in shock on their return to the palace, Elsa knew better though, Anna was resilient, if there was going to be a next time Anna would want to be ready.

"I think it hit home with her tonight. It was unexpected I'll give them that. Looks like you called it right though."

"Not exactly something I wanted to be right about, I thought we would have had more time."

"How much time did you think they were going to give you? They want you gone Elsa. Still you know where you stand now."

"Do I? There is no way brother Sigmund is working alone but if he is working for the church that remains to be seen." She gritted her teeth.

"What do you mean? Who else could it have been? You can't have made that many enemies."

"There could be any number of fanatics who think they are just doing god's work. That's not what I meant. We told you about the former prince Hans of the southern isles?"

"Yes."

"Following his embarrassing conduct here, his father exiled him to Novassar." Eugene leaned in his chair thoughtfully.

"The same place our new slave friends are from, you think there is a coincidence."

"Or someone could be playing on making me think that."

"I see, that is troubling." He had to admit whoever was behind this must be a serious player.

"I could use your contacts. I could do to keep an eye on his activities over there. So long as we find brother Sigmund we have the advantage of keeping the news of this attack relatively quiet"

"You trust Willem to be discreet on the matters of their arrest?"

"Above anyone else." She dismissed. "I'm writing their charges now. It won't do to let everyone know I was openly attacked. They will receive minor sentences for agitation and resisting arrest."

"So what do you plan to do with them?"

"What can I do? They are as much victim than I am, they had no idea what I am. If I had less value for human life I may have had them killed on the spot."

"You wouldn't be wrong to. Others had done worse for less."

"That's not the kind of queen I want to be Gene. I will not foul my streets with blood, whether they are by enemies or not."

"True they weren't your enemies but treason is treason. You can expect the Hall of Lords to pressure you into having them hanged. To do otherwise would be a sign of weakness. But you're planning on not even telling them about this are you?"

Elsa shrugged.

"You don't trust them but you trust that captain?"

"You understand privilege more than anyone, that's because you were born with none. Willem's father was master at arms here; while not a noble he has devoted his life to the service of the crown, he knows its his place to serve me. While the lords they can be greedy, ambitious, fearful, they can even be bought. They were all ready to turn on me once, I won't give them another chance."

"My advice, confide in them once in a while, make them feel important and valued, if you start excluding them you'll only lose their faith faster."

"I already lost most of their faith when they found out what I am."

"And what was that?"

"A monster. They feared me then and they fear me now, they just had to get used to hiding it." Elsa didn't even recognise her words, she knew Eugene was to a degree right.

"You're wrong; they saw a frightened young woman. Let them know that is just one small part of who you _were_. You are human just like them. So have a little faith."

"I don't won't be a killer. I was so close tonight, anyone of them i could have-"

"Sometimes you aren't given a choice." He said eyes darkening and looking away. Elsa did not miss this and was a little dismayed. She could not help but stare.

"Have you…ever?" Eugene avoided her eye. His jaw clenched a little. She turned away to gaze into the fireplace. "I am sorry that's not something i should ask."

"It's no easy thing." He stood up. "But I'll help you avoid that outcome as much as possible, I swear it. You and Anna don't deserve this, and I bear no love for the church."

 _Anna could see Elsa standing over Brother Sigmund, she takes a bolt to the leg causing her to fall, a man struggles with her, putting his sword through one of her hands._

 _She cries for help so Willem steps forward, lunging at her attacker and leaping to her defence, he holds his own before he is overpowered five on one, still lashing out as he clutched the sword thrust in his stomach like a wounded animal. She looks on horrified. A bolt strikes him in the back burying itself in his shoulder; he takes a second bolt before hitting the ground lifeless._

 _Her arms reaches out as she tries to stop Eugene as he advances forward, he doesn't listen to her words, but she grasps at his tunic telling him to run but he doesn't instead he pushes her away. Blood splatters over her face, it tastes metallic, a spear has gone through his chest, he is on his knees looking down. He points to a sword on the ground, it was in arms reach so she rushed down from her horse but she could not pick it up, it was too heavy, she tries and tries to no avail._

 _Instead she sees a sword now hovered over Elsa's throat. Anna followed her line of sight to the face of the attacker, widening as she recognised the face of the man who made a fool of her, behind him stood twelve men in hooded cloaks. Elsa was breathing low in a scarlet sea with little voice or life left within her - unable to stop Hans as he swung down grinning. So Anna screamed for her._

As the images flashed in her memory tears rolled down Anna's cheek. She sat there on her bed unable to move. Normally she never had nightmares, or had any problems sleeping, unless she was excited for something. She was very certain that if it was acceptable for Princesses to sleep longer than even twelve hours a day, she would. Yet tonight when all she wanted was to succumb to the deepness and let the night be over, it felt more determined to drag it out than ever.

She doubted anyone could rest with such nightmares rolling though her head. As much as she wanted to deny it, ashamed of being such a child, her thoughts told her there was only one thing to be done. She drew herself out of bed heavily.

The corridors were cold and empty, very little light was coming through the windows it was like the entire palace was on edge. If there was the slightest clamour of noise Anna was sure she would even wake the dead. Carefully Anna moved towards Elsa's room.

The door creaked as Anna turned the handle pushing gently. She was expecting to find Elsa laid on the bed asleep if only in her hopes to curl up beside her. It should have come to no surprise to find the queen absent and the furs and linens untouched.

Anna crept out back into the hallway. She had convinced herself she was only going to make a small detour to the kitchen where the comforting smell of baked bread would set her mind to ease. On her return in her in her hand she had what she felt was a fairly well sized portion of cake and two forks. She let her instinct guide her up the stairway and up the second flight to her father's study, or to Elsa's study as it was now.

The office room where the queen dealt with the kingdom's affairs sat behind a secure corridor that could only be accessed by the drawing room where they had first discovered the passage to the underground throne room.

The door to the study was slightly ajar casting a cut of warm fire light across the princess. From the gap Anna peered through before entering seeing Elsa stood over her table completely fixated.

Elsa had taken her braid out. Letting her hair falling naturally in untidy waves, her crown was set to one side on the table leaving nothing but her fringe sweeping to one side as she tried to tuck her hair behind one ear. She had rolled up her sleeves and unlaced her bodice showing the gentle rise and fall of her pale chest. Anna had never seen her so unkempt, yet she was still perfect.

She could not help but watch her work a while longer, her brow furrowed and her lips would either form a hard line or make a soft o shape as she scribbled and read and scratched with her quill some more. It was late and she was still working so hard. Anna opened the door and entered. Elsa's eyes flew up staring at her, she blinked blankly several times.

"Well don't look too surprised to see me then Elsa." Anna said sheepishly.

In return the blond rubbed her eyes and shook her. "Sorry Anna, I just – I wasn't expecting you."

"I can go back to bed if you're busy."

"No – I've pushed myself far enough tonight. I'm.. happy for the distraction." She smiled faintly.

"Well expect the unexpected, because tonight's distraction comes in… cake." She raised the plate a little higher proudly displaying the dessert "and not just any cake, the triple chocolate kind made by the one and only Frieda." Anna was trying hard to make Elsa break a smile and laugh; she even wiggled one eyebrow seductively which cause Elsa to bow her head. "Are you angry with me?" She asked her voice changed drastically to small and anxious.

Elsa immediately raised her head, shaking it violently her eyes dancing with water under tresses of platinum locks. "I thought you said it was too good so you were saving it for a special occasion." Elsa said once again unable to meet Anna's gaze.

"Well tonight is an emergency, I think we need some good right now." She said placing a hand on the Queen's back placing the plate on the desk. Elsa laughed in agreement looking up to see Anna sat on the edge of the table looking over her warmly.

"I think you are right." She smiled gently joining Anna in picking up a fork and taking a bite of what could very well be heaven incarnate. She let the mixture flavours melt on her tongue; it was established as hers and Anna's mutual favourite, a blend of ginger in the dark chocolate icing, orange zest baked into the chocolate sponge and a layer of simple chocolate cream at the centre.

"You shall soon find I am right on all matters of cake." Anna said proudly as she watched as Elsa savour the moment of pleasure. The pained look on her face finally melted away leaving her with a small smile on the edge of her lips. The chocolate had smudged slightly; Elsa brushed it off with the side of her thumb carefully before placing it in her mouth extracting the excess chocolate.

"Didn't mother ever teach you it's rude to stare at people while they eat?" Elsa said smirking under closed eye lids.

"Well it would be a lot easier for me if you tried not to make it look like an art form rather than you know - a basic bodily function, eating isn't supposed to be pretty it should be about being efficient." Anna replied.

"And what – eat more like yourself?"

"My dear sweet sister," Anna said shaking her head taking a large mouthful of cake and heaving it all into her mouth. "mo won cam ea' li' muh." She said her words muffling from her full mouth and eyes rolling to the back of her head. Elsa expressed her amusement with an honest bell like sound springing from her freely. Anna grinned and swallowed dabbing her mouth with her sleeve. Elsa rose to the challenge taking just an equally large mouthful and managing to secure most of it into her mouth. Elsa grinned bashfully Anna nodded impressed by her sister's efforts.

"I didn't come up here to just eat cake though Elsa." Anna said, for the first time since the incident outside the church holding Elsa's gaze "I - wanted to say I'm sorry, you were right I should have listened and gone with Rapunzel even if a part of me is glad I was there I realise now it could have been a lot worse."

Elsa gripped her fork a little tighter lowering it to the table before looking down. "You should have." She agreed despondent.

"Then why aren't you angry at me? I feel like you should be, I would be so angry at me."

"At first I wanted to be, I was. But there is no point, even I didn't know things would go the way they did," Elsa paused for a moment thinking "I'll put it this way, if it were me in your shoes I wouldn't have left either. So I could hardly ask you to do any differently. You didn't care what was ahead of us; you just wanted to be there which is what we agreed to."

"So we're okay." Anna breathed.

Elsa nodded and cupped Anna's face gently; Anna held it there against her cheek for moment feeling the coolness of her delicate fingers. She thought about all the chaos that her hands could cause but instead they brought her so much peace, how anyone could point at Elsa and call her evil with such honest conviction was inconceivable.

"I hoped I hadn't frightened you, I thought it was almost too much to ask for. What you saw in me tonight Anna I didn't- I just got so angry I lost myself." She confessed to Anna, casting her eyes to the floor.

"You had a right to defend your name and it isn't like anyone died. Except that one man who did sort of lose his arm… - Even still, in my eyes you did pretty amazing. Me on the other hand I don't know what I could have done"

"You're not useless Anna if that's what you're thinking." Elsa said in softly.

"Do you think we can find him?"

"I think he is hiding out there hopefully he won't be able to escape by swimming against the Fjords, it'll help if we could get answers out of him. I'll need to keep the events quiet or there will be a political backlash." Elsa sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I was just thinking about the council, they'll want to respond with a message. I have to figure out a way to peacefully put a stop to this before it get out of hand."

" _We_ will figure out a way." Anna said in support planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sigmund will be the easy part. With what we know already he is either going to flee with his tail between his legs or return to the company of Sellswords. If he doesn't, we can track them as they return back to Novassar, from there they will likely enquire to their contractors for their severance or go looking for him themselves, there is always a papertrail."

"Either way they'll do the work for us." Anna said impressed.

"Exactly. That just leaves the rest of the church's faithful which will prove to be… undoubtedly more difficult and dangerous." She stated. "For now we will wait, we'll have to be smart."

"You know what would be really smart? Coming to bed. This isn't going anywhere in the morning." Anna said tiredly, gesturing to the table and feeling the touch of sleep beginning to warp her mind. Elsa chuckled and nodded.

"I suppose you're right, it wouldn't do to well to dwell on this for too long. I admit it's rather depressing we're both barely of age and it seems half the world is against us."

"Oh well, if you don't stand for something you'll fall for anything right. All this I guess just comes with the territory of royalty and ice powers; you can't always have your cake and eat it."

"Anna that was almost profound."

"I can be a philosophical thinker sometimes; Olaf seems to have had an influence on me."

"Are you saying you engage in debates with a snowman?"

"You'd be surprised; he has a lot to say about things."

"I'll bare that in mind." Elsa said bemused by the turn of the conversation, glad that Anna's light heart was not so easily quenched. Anna jumped from the table and headed towards the door while Elsa picked up her crown from the table placing it once more up her head. She followed the princess into bed neither making another sound.

That night calmness crept over Anna as she once again lay beside her sister. Feeling comfortable and sheltered, she could not tell if it was the coolness of Elsa's presence warding the burning heat of that summer night or her arms encompassing her protectively, but her mind was at ease.

It was early when Anna finally awoke to the sound of heavy rain hammering on the roof a cool wind blowing through the open window. She found herself settled in the curve of Elsa's neck. All she could see under her heavy eye lids was a curtain of blonde platinum hair and Elsa's pale rose cheek. As she began to become more aware of herself she found she had one arm draped across her sister's form. In the quiet of the morning she listened to the soft metrical pounding of Elsa's heart melding with the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

An - I do not own frozen or any of its characters belonging to Disney.

Chapter 5 – In the Bleak Mid-Litha

The water in the quay was quiet, still black waters lurking under loud wayward sailors and drunks that littered the walkways of Vibora Bay. The taverns were loud and sat in narrow streets beneath the yellow stone buildings, buildings that towered high enough to block out the sun on searing summer days.

In the more sinister alleys women of the night draped in red sold their time, and men disappeared with them into the dark hours for a day, a night, or forever if one was so unfortunate. Even in the nocturnal hours there was no escaping the unnatural heat of the city.

Across the other side of the harbour the life of the night dimmed, deeper into the capital sat the Escrasa, the Chain House. Laid in a cell with a stone bed and less than a rug for comfort was a tested man. His arms bruised and ached while irons weighed down on raw wrists and a heavy bronze collar hung around his neck. A short beard had begun to grow on his face, shading his cheeks with auburn stubble. With green angry eyes he looked through the bars of his prison.

Anna's first thought was not that it was June the twenty first.

Her first thoughts did not even belong to Elsa. Whom Anna found herself settled in the curve of her neck. She had woken up and found the world was a darker place. All she could see under her heavy eye lids were loose locks of blonde platinum hair framing Elsa's pale rose cheek. All her life that was all she had wanted to have this sight. But she had been besieged by walls, stuck between an iron wrought gate and a shut door.

She swallowed, the fragrance of Elsa filling her senses. Anna watched entranced, taking advantage of one of the few chances she would have to see her sister lay still.

No, Anna's first thoughts were of how she could best shield Elsa.

Anna leaned up and raised her head to get a better view. The Queen's platinum hair was spread beneath her, almost luminous in the small hours. Her fairness in sleep did her true self no justice, Anna thought. Not until she would open her large heavy lidded eyes, only when she smiled with her dusty red lips. She ran a finger through the elder sister's strands of silver.

Anna couldn't get that scent out of her mouth. Yet didn't settle on her tongue either, escaping her. Anna drew in close, biting her lip.

The princess' throat went dry as she kissed Elsa on the cheek, quickly withdrawing. She couldn't help but run her tongue over her lip. The ethereal taste was as fleet as it was indulgent. She brought her brow to meet Elsa's temple, laid, eyes closed for a moment.

 _I may have completely lost it._ She wanted to laugh at herself, but it would only escape her dark and hollow.

As much as she wanted to curl back up to her sister Anna couldn't. Her eyes burned for the short time she spent asleep and she felt a heat inside her stomach caused by the bloodshed the previous night. Careful not to wake the sleeping monarch she slipped out of bed.

A hand gripped Anna and sent cold shiver up her spine.

"Oh-no you don't." A muffled playful voice came from Elsa. The hand pulled her straight back into bed. Anna was suddenly pinned down, a grinning Elsa sat before. "Did – you – think - I'd - forget?" She said as she delighted in attacking Anna's cheeks, her nose and forehead with sweet kisses. Anna went red at the thought of Elsa being awake perhaps a moment ago, or if she had awoken her with that impulsive display of affection.

"I don't know - what you are- ah- talking about." She said in a small voice squirming beneath Elsa trying to get her to stop as she began to prod Anna's ribs with her slender fingers.

"I – think – you – do. There!" Elsa paused smiling broadly and breathless. "Nineteen. Happy birthday Anna." The bright red princess couldn't even glare; instead she just returned to hiding her flushed face in Elsa's neck. She didn't particularly want to believe it; it didn't feel right celebrating her birthday today. Time had moved so fast. She smiled weakly peering over Elsa's shoulder trying to determine if the rain had come to a stop.

"So first, I thought we could lie in bed here for a while _and rest_ , followed by breakfast in bed. So for now you don't need to think about moving."

"But what about-" She was about to protest, last night's incident fresh on her mind.

"Right now that isn't something you need to worry about, we'll take care of it later, but first things first, your birthday present." Elsa held Anna's hand a little tighter knowing the princess would find it difficult to accept when they had slaves in their jail cells, for what could very well end up being high treason.

Elsa brushed Anna's fringe to one side and planted another kiss on her cheek once more calming her down. Anna immediately relaxed with and let herself yawn and sat up with her head propped up by a pillow. Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek excitedly as she fluttered to her desk, pulling out a small lilac box she returned back to Anna.

"Turn around." Elsa said tentatively. Anna did as she was bid and turned her back to her older sister. With one hand Elsa swept her red hair over one shoulder leaving her neck exposed. Anna's heart was pounding with eagerness. She felt the cold kiss of metal encircle her neck momentarily causing her to lose her breath.

"There." Elsa whispered under her breath with a tiny clink.

Anna steadied herself and moved over to the mirror hovering slightly as her hand moved up towards her neck, lightly touching the beautiful piece that sat just beneath the hollow of her throat. It was unlike from anything she owned or seen before. The necklace sat rather modestly, the pale silverwork in asymmetrical rosemaling. The flowers depicted curved elegantly down and across. As she looked closer she could see the faintest imprints of snowflakes on the leaves and petals.

Without warning she rushed back to Elsa, so fast she nearly knocked her off the bed hugging her tightly.

"This.. is too much Elsa."

"It won't ever make up for the birthdays I missed but -"

"Shh, thank you."

"So, guess what we have prepared for your breakfast, I can't give you any clues other than it's your ultimate favourite." Elsa said turning to the edge of the bed.

"Krumkake." Anna whispered, her eyes widening a little at the thought. "Wait you aren't going to be bringing me breakfast are you, we have servants for that."

"Of course, but I want to do it. A big sister should dote on her little sister once in a while shouldn't she?"

"But you're the queen." Anna protested.

"I am glad you noticed Anna. Now I won't be gone long, believe me." The queen reassured her, standing up and hopping down from the bed.

She closed her eyes and smiled into the pillow swelling with happiness only to feel a slight after taste of guilt.

Elsa's smile faltered as she walked, barely able contain it. Her internal body clock had told her dawn was approaching and as she awoke she felt Anna shift beside her. When she felt the pair of lips on her cheek she could have erupted into a snow storm there and then.

She still felt extremely hot, it was strange and uncomfortable and intense all at the same time.

She suddenly slammed a fist into the wall. Shutting down the feeling before it could take root. There was little pain as her hand numbed on its own accord. She stared at the assailed knuckle, feeling lost and confused. Surely there should be more pain. There was no swelling, not even a bruise left its mark. Her hand went straight to her thigh, trying to feel for the place she cut herself yesterday, she gawked confused. She lifted her nightgown to double check. The jagged red cut had turned into a smooth red line.

She took several long breaths regaining composure. She compartmentalised that she would need to leave this for later. There was much to do today, it was Anna's birthday, and then there were the prisoners to deal with.

 _Gods why did they have to pick last night? It could have been any other night._ It had been on her mind much of the previous evening, even when Anna came in with cake, her little ray of hope in the darkness. It couldn't have been coincidence she thought. She emptied herself of those thoughts, making it impossible for the stresses to get under her skin and made her way to the already busy kitchen.

Anna beamed once more as Elsa returned to her room with a wooden breakfast tray, there were two china cups filled with tea and a large plate piled with krumkake, with fillings of chocolate and cream, all dusted with icing sugar.

Anna could swear she had forgotten all her worries after just one bite. She didn't know how she had survived all those years without Elsa. When they finished they sat peacefully Anna propped herself up on Elsa's shoulder. With one hand the queen ran her fingers through Anna's hair tenderly.

Elsa wondered idly when Olaf would appear, which meant that Sigmund hadn't left the city yet. Sure enough not long after the sun had risen she could see a small bird flapping its wings as fast as it could to reach her. He nearly crashed into the bed post as he landed, spinning into the Queen's lap.

"What the-!" Anna nearly jumped back rather startled.

"Hey Anna!" Olaf waved his little wing.

"Wh- Olaf? Hey, wait. When did this happen to you?" She said looking from Olaf to Elsa, who she tried to smile innocently.

"Oh yeah - I'm a bird now, kind of new -kind of new. It's been thrilling, really, I would definitely recommend you try it sometime. Elsa, good morning you look a lot better today." Olaf said cheerfully.

"Thank you. Olaf." Elsa said, unsure by what he meant by that. Anna looked at Elsa rather dumbfounded. Elsa did her best not to laugh at her expression. "I may have done this last night – When I sent him on a little mission for us." The queen said passively.

Anna began to piece together all the things Elsa did last night, like asking Gerda to find Olaf and send him to her study.

"Which involved turning him into a snow-bird?"

"Well, yes." Elsa said unsure how to explain this to Anna. She had been blindsided by the 'distraction' the princess gave her last night she had forgotten Anna didn't know about her little plan.

"Okay first, kind of cool. Second, what mission exactly?" Anna asked.

"I sent Olaf to look ahead for the other company and brother Sigmund. Sorry it was late-"

Anna took a breath and nodded "No, no its fine I'm not mad, just confused that's all." It all made sense now. How Elsa didn't want to go straight after the second group of men that had been hired, she wanted to catch Sigmund.

"Olaf, tell me what you found out." Elsa said encouragingly.

"So the ugly guy in red and brown robes that you wanted, he didn't show. The other men that you were talking about though, they were. I managed to over hear them. Elsa, I'm telling you they did not seem like good guys."

"No they aren't, they are a part of a group that – don't want me around anymore." She wasn't sure how much Olaf would be able to grasp.

"Then you should know that they plan on returning to somewhere called Belgen and take a ship south back to nova-somewhere if your guy doesn't show up by tonight."

Elsa thought for a moment. "This is good, this can work well for us." She waved her hand casting small flakes of snow to swirl around Olaf.

The little snowy bird hovered for a second before turning back into the snowman he had been before.

"Elsa? Will you ever need me like that again? If that is something you could make happen." Olaf asked in a shy manner. "If you don't that's okay, I just thought I could be more useful to you." Elsa pondered it for a moment. Her thoughts fell to the desk draw she had placed out of mind for so long, the book her father left her sat forgotten.

"I will see what I can do; you do make a very good robin." She smiled. "For now if you could find Willem, you know our captain of the guard. He should be in his office or in his quarters in the barracks. You tell him everything you saw and heard last night. Tell him to expect to be called later this morning."

The two sisters watched as he happily hopped out of the bedroom.

"You know I'm not going to let you handle all that on your own right? I'm coming with you."

"Anna you sh-" Elsa began but Anna silenced her placing a hand over her mouth.

"Not going to happen Elsa, I know we have this whole ordeal hanging above our heads. We're going to have a small council meeting and we're going to figure this out, then we can celebrate my birthday. I'm nineteen now; I should take my responsibilities to the kingdom just as seriously as you do." Elsa still looked unsure much to Anna's dismay. "Let me help, let me be your right hand." Anna pressed on, recalling the promise they made when they were children.

"Fine okay, okay you win - Princess Anna, right hand of the Queen."

"I like that title. Has a very righteous ring to it." Anna grinned

"You know if you are going to do this, you're going to have to do it right. It'll be you're job to watch my back, so you'll need to learn how to defend yourself properly, after last night I have no doubt it'll get even rough in parts." Elsa said seriously. It had taken most of her sanity not to fall apart the previous night for her miscalculation, which nearly placed Anna in danger.

"I know how to fight." Anna protested.

"You can't just be proficient anymore Anna, I watched you when you used to practice, and I'm willing to bet you are a bit rusty. For now you can practice with Bjorn, but you'll need a real teacher, I'll spare no expense if it means having the best." Elsa weighed the options in her head, the likely hood of a spy or an assassin worming their way into the court felt like a very real possibility if they started hiring new staff, although that could just be an overbearing sense of paranoia, Anna's safety would always be her first priority.

She could always ask Eugene if there was anyone in his court, there was no way she could just advertise for one, unless she belied the purpose. Then again there would have to be a screening process and patents of recommendation to which there could be bypasses and forgeries, which would be too much work. Elsa in her head decided the best course of action to find Anna a suitable teacher would have to be done with a little subterfuge.

 _Gods, Eugene was right about me._

"Hello, earth to Elsa. Snap out of it or we might as well stay in bed all day." Anna waved a hand in front of the queen's face getting her attention.

"Can't we?" Elsa asked looking at the clock on her dressing table. She love nothing more than to lose herself beneath the bed sheets.

"Nope, the sooner we take care of matters the sooner we can get back to my birthday." Anna smiled widely

Elsa reluctantly agreed of course remaining in bed was extremely tempting, but there were still preparations in order.

Anna returned to her room and the two got dressed in their usual manner, Elsa first and effortlessly, who proceeded to unknot Anna's hair after she had fitted herself into her dress.

"Ready?" Anna asked as Elsa tied her hair behind her back with an emerald ribbon.

"Afterward the rest of the day is yours. I promise"

 _Duty to the crown._

Above all else those had been Willem's father Njoren's last words.

He had only just turned twenty and joined the ranks of the prestigious palace guard at the time, a rarity because of the secrecy surrounding princess Elsa. His grey haired grim father looked on with pride. The hedge knight who became the master at arms; he trained all the knights and lords even King Adgar himself, whose own father had given Njoren a home.

 _Duty to the crown._

That was five years ago, on the day his older brother Olsen fled the city.

He looked to the sword that sat beside his desk, the last remaining heirloom of his house. While they were not highborn his father was honoured accordingly to his position in court.

His eyes once more fell onto the notes he had made while listening to the peculiar little snowman. He didn't question what he was, a familiar of some sort. He knew very little of sorcery and witchcraft but the little fellow was good hearted and trustworthy, so Willem listened to the intelligence he provided diligently, incorporated and correlated it with his report.

Brother Sigmund as it happened was a low ranking brother of the church, though that did not mean he was acting on orders but that was not in any of their prisoner's knowledge. The men were all Novarian, the captain and another were overseers; the other eight men were slaves. The other half of company was the same, two overseers and eight slaves.

Purchased in Novasar by a benefactor they immediately took ship to Arendelle. They were briefed on their mission during their journey north which was where they met Sigmund and told that the queen was a witch and not to be engaged alone. If Sigmund was to disappear they were to wait for his return at the arranged inn and failing that travel to Belgen for a ship back to Novasar under the assumption he had been captured or killed.

It was enough to turn Willem's thoughts to crossing seas for the benefactor; it seemed the perpetrators grew more elusive the further down the thread.

The terms of their transaction were that as soon as their contract in removing the queen had been completed, they and their families would be freed from slavery with a severance, while the overseers would receive lands and a title. Which meant the benefactor had to have such powers.

Willem couldn't help shake the feeling that the poor souls had been conned, if you were going to kill a queen you hire professionals. He had it written in his report. These men though slaves were only gladium in training. They had not seen the inside of an arena much less a battle ground, better suited to be farm hands than would be assassins. If the queen wasn't bothered about taking them alive, ten men would be helpless against her, twenty would be useless, maybe by the hundreds. His father had taught him life was an all too frail a thing, often harder to preserve than to take.

They never stood a chance. It was almost a waste of their time; the guard captain knew Queen Elsa would know this. She was studious, humble and wise with just principles. Virtues he greatly admired and thought all rulers should have. He saw much of King Adgar in her, he was no love stricken puppy, but during her short rule he saw everything a queen should be in Queen Elsa and so he respected her as such.

When she dismissed the previous guard captain, his superior, and lined up the remaining guards with any rank; he expected to be discharged for his failings to the crown or executed, within her very first days of taking the throne. Willem distinctly remembered the way the man next to him shook nervously, because he had been up on the north mountain and had helped put her in chains. They all failed her, they deserved nothing less, and with her power they were right to be afraid.

But instead the strangest occurrence came to happen. She _apologised_ to them. Standing tall and beautiful she asked that if they could forgive her putting the kingdom at such great peril and making them forsake their vows, then she could forgive those that had broken them. It was a second chance for a second chance. The Queen proceeded to ask whom she could count on for steadfast loyalty no matter the circumstance, that they would serve and protect her line without question or hesitation.

With his father's words in his ears Willem was the first to step forward and knelt without even a second thought, before even the great vice-captain Asbjorn Lodvig. Willem held onto the memory of her looking over him, recognising him as the son Njoren and asking him to be the captain of her guard.

He accepted, though albeit reluctantly.

Willem saw the door to his office swing open. "Prince Eugene." Willem said with a bow of his head.

"How are the quests?"

"Alive, sleeping for now, the physician visited earlier to check their wounds." Willem admitted adversely.

"Well you really know how to make them talk." The prince commented.

Eugene's voice held no censure, but it remained dry. Willem couldn't tell what was more condemning.

 _The interrogation_

Prince Eugene appeared the previous night upon a request from the queen to act as translator during the questioning. Willem was happy for the assistance, even if it came from the unlikely Prince.

The guard captain was aware he had not come from noble blood either. They were of similar age yet Eugene had submitted himself to a life of crime and seemed to have come out more distrusting than Willem. The captain understood perfectly though, distrust is the only defence against betrayal.

"I don't recall you making any protests at the time your majesty."

The slaves opened up easily enough, the slavers were a little tougher to crack.

"Well, it was only a couple of missing fingernails and broken bones, they'll grow back." Eugene said lightly, he was sure the overseers had committed far worse atrocities to their charges. "The queen has calling a small council meeting. She asked you bring your report and anything think may prove useful."

"I see, very well." Willem gathered the documents and rolled them into a scroll.

Upon their arrival Prince Eugene took the seat next to Rapunzel left of the head of table. Anna stood behind her place on the right leaving the gap at the centre open for Willem. At the other side of the table sat Admiral Hartløv Redgar and Lord Chancellor Mikken Einride. Willem was familiar with Admiral Redgar, master of Arendel's armed and merchant navy. Known as a seasoned military commander he was one of the few men in Arendel who had experienced real battle.

Lord Mikken however remained an unknown. He was the man who sat as the head of the Hall of Lords. He gave the impression he was a quiet and careful man.

"Princess, many happy returns." Willem bowed to the princess. "Ser Bjorn and I have a gift prepared for you. Although at the present time it is not the place for such things but I hope it pleases your grace."

"That's too kind, thank you Willem, so will I be seeing Bjorn today? It doesn't really feel like my birthday until I have a dead arm and three cracked ribs. Not that I want broken ribs but you can't have a bone crushing hug from Bjorn without breaking something, which is all fine until-" She paused trying to build a dam in her mouth the stop the flood of excited words pour out of her. Rapunzel snickered lightly in response. Anna looked around the table at the amused face Eugene, the Admiral and Chancellor however confused didn't seem to mind.

"I am sure he will make an appearance, he wouldn't miss your birthday for the world." Willem gave one of his rare smiles with the briefest of flashed of teeth at the princess.

"So… can I guess what it is?" She asked with large not-so-innocent eyes.

The captain had little to smile for so this was an uncommon occurrence, but Anna's cheer was inescapable. Willem found it oddly refreshing.

Elsa was already annoyed she was late to her own council meeting. Fortunately it was only a small and intimate attendance but the principle remained. She knew the morning was going to be painful with all the planning, along with an emergency council in regards to her attack on top before being able to enjoy the afternoon. So she let Anna greet and escort the lords to the council chambers while she secretly made arrangements with her staff. Right then outside in the courtyard there were twenty tables, six large cakes and they were short on chairs.

"The Prince and the guard captain have just arrived. As for the wine for tonight we have thirty casks as requested which should be more than enough, so at least there will be some ready in waiting should the need arise. Helga informs me she will have decorations finished by three." Kai spoke quickly as he paced to keep up with the queen, careful not to step on tails of her teal dress.

"Allow the guests to enter as soon as the bells toll for eight o'clock."

"Yes your grace."

"Thank you Kai, that will be all for now." Her steward continued as she turned open the doors for the council room.

She found everyone already seated and ready. She entered brusquely. "Forgive my lateness my lords and ladies, shall we begin?" They all nodded as she sat down. "As some of you are now aware, last night there was attack on the crown last night in public. Needless to say perpetrators failed miserably. Willem would you pass Anna your report."

Willem did so, sliding the sheets of rolled up parchment to the princess.

"Anna if you would."

Anna read the documents trying not to stammer over her words, recounting the events of the attack. Elsa noticed how Admiral Redgar scowled and his fists clenched a little at the words Brother Sigmund had used to describe Elsa.

"To conclude, it is apparent that the slaves formerly belonged to a slave house that works as an interim between owners. The particular house was that of a governor Lovrenco's private school for scouting slaves to become bodyguards, gladiators and soldiers." Anna continued to read passed the events and relayed the additional information Willem had accumulated.

Elsa was more than please with the information they had acquired being more than she needed or expected.

"Fodder taken from a school for slaves, a cowardly move." the Chancellor said, his face remaining expressionless.

"These places tend to be rough; you can imagine the escapists and runaways that are sent there if the masters think they still have use. It is where they are 're-educated'." Eugene answered with the faint, repulsive taste of bile at the base of his tongue.

"We will be investigating this matter further, however the delicacy of this matter is the reason why the Hall of the Lords will only know half of this story and in return they will want all assailants hung. However I do not believe that to be the best course of action." Elsa was pleased that no one argued with her on this. "The slaves will be quietly rehoused and freed, we will find them suitable work and in time, we will work to recover their families; Even if we have to buy their freedom ourselves."

If the issue wasn't so grave Elsa may have enjoyed seeing the mouth of Lord Mikken twitch before he sighed.

"My queen, this isn't something you can just turn your cheek to. If proper punishments aren't carried out anyone will think they can make an attempt on your life and face only a small reprimand." The chancellor said, Elsa knew this was not out of cruelty but necessity, he simply knew most lords would never agree to such a thing.

Prince Hans had been a different matter, as a royal he had to be given to his father for judgement, or face the possibility of retaliation.

"It will prove I am not without mercy. However I understand your concerns Lord Einride. This is why when I next hold court I will be sentencing the overseers to be hung. It will not be a public execution, only the court will be in attendance. I'll also have the second company's overseers arrested. Who can join them for being conspirators." Elsa did not like the idea of sentencing to men to death; no matter how vile they were, if only to appease the court's idea of justice. She saw the importance of an outstretched offering hand, but sometimes the hand needed to form a fist. "This matters little to the purpose of this session, now we have more information we can begin to decide how to proceed in this investigation."

"We obviously start with this governor's slave house." Admiral Redgar said. "I can provide a ship for voyage and a crew that is familiar with Novasar, and then we can think of how the governor can provide us with the information on this benefactor."

"Getting any information out of the governor will be difficult, and lawfully impossible, they keep their trading's very private, as proven criminal dealings tend go hand in hand with slavery." Eugene said frankly. "I never had many dealings with Slavers if I could help it, but if it's a governor it could take a bribe or it could take a blackhand. "

"I'm still confused on that, what is a blackhand exactly?" Anna asked remembering Eugene refer to himself as a blackhand the previous night.

"It's a thief whose skills are infamous enough to be sought after by contractors after valuable possessions or information." Rapunzel answered giving Eugene a disapproving a look as if was about to announce he was back in business and headed for Novasar that second. "Like my dear husband here." She said wryly.

Lord Mikken's face turned very sour.

"That was until someone made an honest man out of me." Eugene muttered in protest causing Elsa and Anna to share a glance and stifle their laughter.

"Honest? You're work in progress and let's leave it at that, shall we?" the Princess jibed with a crooked smile.

"So how are we going to do this? We have a means of getting to Novasar, do we have spies? Governor Lovrenco should be watched, at least for now. " Anna began to speak.

Elsa gave a gentle smile "We have eyes and ears in places, but no one for this kind of work. Let me make this clear as I will only say this once, we will tread with precision and care. That means we will not be rushing into Novasar looking for answers immediately." Elsa said in a hard voice.

"Our first priority should be the capture brother Sigmund, to see what he knows first." Anna said quietly.

"Princess has a point; this could very well be a test or a trap. I would not be surprised if there were plans within plans at work here." Eugene stroked the stubble of his beard.

"I'm glad we're in agreement, Eugene you said you had contacts we could use, do you have anyone in mind?" Elsa continued.

"I do." He said thoughtfully.

"Very well, we will save that until we have a solid plan, for now. I trust with the nature of this work we will not have to reveal ourselves or motives."

"That won't be a problem." Lord Mikken answered softly.

"That is all we need. Good. This will be all for now, it should go without saying we do not speak a word of this to anyone outside this room."

Elsa looked around at the faces surrounding her.

She was not accustomed to the feeling of trust; it was such a fragile sentiment. She did not have years before her to build such relations. She believed in Anna with everything, whereas Eugene and Rapunzel were putting themselves and Corona at great risk.

Lord Chancellor Mikken, cool and sharp witted, and Admiral Redgar were the late Kings most steadfast friends. Having dedicated their lives to the crown and its legacy, just as Willem had sworn to do. The Queen hoped that would be enough.

Her father had told her to be wary about bearing too many secrets. In all his wisdom, he taught her that when you had few friends it was sometimes best to rely on instinct and intellect, and to trust in that. She hoped he was right about that at least.

For all her coldness she was a tower fire and she knew it.


End file.
